new types
by Hissha
Summary: complète Yaoï Imaginer quelqu'un capable de se tranformer en panthère et avec tous les inconvénients et avantage que cela apporte, et regardez ce que ça donne...
1. chapitre 1

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 24 et 31

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_Blablabla_ Discussion mentale échangée

**New Types **

**Chapitre 1**

Une ombre court dans la nuit parmi les buissons, aussi silencieuse que la mort. Deux billes couleur ambre fixent les alentours à la rechercher d'une future proie. Soudain, elle la localise. Et se tapis dans l'ombre, bande ses muscles, prête à agir. Elle attend quelques seconde puis se lance.

Un rugissement.

Des couinements de peur.

Un léger bruit de lutte.

Des mâchoires qui claquent.

L'odeur du sang dans la nuit.

Après son fugace repas, elle abandonne les restes du lapin et grimpe sur un arbre. S'allongeant sur la branche la plus solide, elle s'endort tranquillement. Quelques heures plus tard, les premières lueurs de l'aube la réveillent. Sautant à terre, elle court rapidement vers son refuge.

----------------

Le silence le plus complet régnait aux alentours de la maison, perdue au cœur de la forêt. Ses quatre occupants dorment tous du sommeil du juste. Rompant le calme, une magnifique panthère noire bondit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et gratte le carreau, comme un chat souhaitant entrer. La lumière s'allume, et un jeune homme blond, encore un peu endormi vint ouvrir. Il laissa la panthère entrer et la fixa d'un air sévère.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentre ? Demanda Quatre.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un craquement d'os, et la fourrure noire laissa place à une peau rose, le corps de l'animal prit alors une forme humaine, et les billes ambrées prirent une couleur améthyste. Un jeune homme, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance, et les cheveux complètement détachés apparu alors devant Quatre, un air innocent sur le visage.

-Excuse-moi Quat-chan, je me suis endormi

-Si demain tu n'es pas en forme, Heero te tueras.

-T'inquiète, je me sens en super forme !

-Ben pas moi, alors va dans ta chambre et laisse-moi dormir maintenant ! Fit le blond en regagnant son lit.

-Oki, dis, t'aurait pas un…

Avant que Duo puisse finir sa phrase, il reçut un caleçon dans la figure. Il l'enfila en remerciant son ami et quitta la chambre afin de regagner la sienne. Une fois dans le couloir, il bailla silencieusement et s'étira, puis entreprit de regagner sa chambre.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut deux prunelles cobalt qui le fixaient. Les yeux d'Heero lancèrent instinctivement des éclairs quand il vit l'américain sortir de la chambre du pilote 04, à moitié nue et décoiffé. Refoulant un accès de jalousie, Heero regagna sa chambre à son tour, en maudissant Quatre de lui avoir volé SON Duo. Foi de Perfect Soldier, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, Duo descendit déjeuner, il ne vit que Heero et Trowa.

-Salut les gars ! Fit Duo avec enthousiasme, pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un regard noir de la part d'Heero et un morne de la part de Trowa.

Duo haussa les épaules et se servit une tasse de café. Les événements de cette nuit l'avaient agréablement bien détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une planque à proximité d'un lieu ou il pourrait aller courir. Et il avait encore le goût du lapin dans la bouche, ce qui lui donna particulièrement faim. Il se jeta pratiquement sur les brioches, et entreprit de les dévorer, sous le regard suspicieux d'Heero.

-Quel appétit ! Tu as fais des efforts cette nuit pour avoir un tel appétit ? Demanda le japonais.

Duo le fixa un moment puis répondit :

-On peut dire ça.

Réponse qui ne plut pas du tout au japonais, ni au français. Ce dernier ayant été mis dans la confidence par Heero, avant que l'américain ne se lève.

Ce fut à ce moment que Quatre fit son entrée.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut Quatre, bien dormi ? Demanda Duo avec un grand sourire.

Le blond ne répondit pas et le fusilla du regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero qui sortit en claquant la porte.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Fit Duo étonné.

Quatre et Duo regardèrent Trowa en espérant que ce dernier leur répondrait, mais il se contenta de sortir à la suite du japonais, mais d'une manière moins bruyante.

-Vraiment bizarre c'est deux-là ! T'as compris ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea le natté.

-Non, mais je ressens une grande colère émanant de chacun d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi à t'on avis ?

-Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa les épaules.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Heero les informa qu'ils venaient de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission : détruire la base de Oz de l'intérieur.

-Il ne faut que deux pilotes pour réaliser cette mission, donc Duo et Trowa, vous vous en occuperez.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai toujours effectué mes missions avec Quatre !

-Trowa sera plus performant que 04 ! Répliqua le japonais d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais…

-Ecoute Duo, tu feras cette mission avec Trowa que ça te plaise ou non ! Ca ne va pas te tuer d'être séparé de Quatre pendant quelques heures, bon sang ! Dit à nouveau Heero, la voix montant d'un cran.

-Je…

_Duo ! Laisse-le faire _

L'américain fixa le blond et celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air confiant. Duo capitula, bien que la pseudo colère de Heero l'ait surpris. Il monta se préparer, ainsi que Trowa.

Alors qu'il fermait son sac à dos, la voix de Quatre résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

_Surtout reste prudent Duo ! Et essaie de te contrôler _

_Oui maman _

_Duo, je suis sérieux. _

_Il n'y aura aucun problème _

_Reviens en vie _

_Promis, et je suis sur que tu pense la même chose pour notre clown personnel _

_Duo !! _

L'américain rigola puis descendit, son sac sur le dos et rejoignit le pilote 03 qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

La base était sans dessus-dessous, l'alarme hurlait à tout va, et les soldats traqués les deux intrus. Ils avaient mal calculé leur coup, et l'alerte avait été sonnée alors qu'ils posaient les bombes. Trowa et Duo courraient à toute allure à travers les couloirs, déclenchant les explosifs. Mais ils furent pris au piège quand ils arrivèrent dans une salle sans issue, et dans l'impossibilité de faire demi-tour.

-Par-là ! Fit Trowa en l'entraînant derrière des caisses, afin de les mettre à l'abri.

-Vous êtes pris ! Rendez-vous et sortez les mains sur la tête !

Mais ni le 02 ni le 03 ne bougèrent. Trowa vérifia ses munitions et sentit une goûte de sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. A ses côtés, Duo respirait fortement, essayant de calmer ses pulsions, mais le fait de les savoir en danger réveillait l'animal qui se trouvait en lui. Alors, sous les yeux effarés du français, Duo prit l'apparence d'une panthère. Cette dernière bondit en avant et entreprit d'égorger et d'éventrer les soldats. Trowa n'osa pas regarder le massacre qui se déroulait derrière lui, les cris de frayeurs et les rugissements étaient suffisants. Il se contenta de fixer bêtement les vestiges des vêtements noirs de Duo, et enfin, il comprit. Il comprit le lien qui unissait Quatre et Duo, le blond était au courant de ce phénomène et il le couvrait. Et quand Heero avait vu Duo sortir nu de la chambre du pilote, ça devait être parce que Duo devait profiter de la nuit pour se transformer et aller courir et chasser, et non pour les raisons qu'Heero avait émise sur la possible relation entre 02 et 04. à cette constatation, il sentit son cœur se libérer d'un poids. Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, sortant prudemment de sa cachette, il put constater que la totalité des hommes présents dans la pièce était morts. Il localisa la panthère dans un coin, et à terre. A sa réaction, Trowa comprit qu'il était blessé. Avançant doucement dans sa direction, il se pencha sur le félin et vit qu'une balle l'avait touché au niveau du flanc droit. Chargeant l'animal sur son dos, il partit rapidement hors de la base. Quand il fut à une distance raisonnable, il enclencha le détonateur et la base partit en fumée. Puis il rejoignit la grotte qui leur servait de planque. Il déposa son fardeau délicatement sur le sol et observa attentivement sa blessure. La balle n'était pas profonde, mais il fallait la retirer. Trowa se releva et alla chercher la trousse de soin dans la voiture.

Puis, il s'approcha doucement du fauve, en prenant garde, il s'agissait peut-être de Duo, mais il restait pour l'instant un félin et qui plus est blessé et carnivore.

-Duo, il faut que je te soigne, mais pour cela, tu dois reprendre forme humaine.

L'animal releva la tête et fixa son ami, puis les prunelles améthyste apparurent, et le corps changea. Bientôt, l'américain apparut, complètement nu. Aussitôt, il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Trowa, qui avait prévu la nudité du 02, le recouvrit d'une couverture, et entreprit de retirer la balle. Durant toute l'opération, Duo serra les dents, empêchant ainsi ses cris de douleurs de sortir. Après lui avait fait son bandage, le français fit un léger feu, et entreprit de faire chauffer une conserve. Un silence pesant régnait dans la grotte tandis qu'ils mangeaient, un silence que Duo ne voulait absolument pas briser car Trowa savait à présent. Quatre le tuerait, sans parler d'Isis. Mais au bout d'un moment, le pilote 03 parla.

-Alors, c'est ça que Quatre et toi, vous nous cachiez ?

Duo baissa la tête. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il le dénoncer à la confrérie ? Le traiter de monstre et le tuer ?

-Depuis quand peux-tu faire « ça » ?

-Depuis toujours. Je suis né ainsi.

-L'accident Wagner ?

Duo le regarda surprit.

-J'avais trois ans à l'époque, mais je me souviens qu'on en avait beaucoup parlé, puis cinq ans plus tard, un mouvement de révolte et de peur à éclater et beaucoup d'enfants ont été tués. Certain comme toi, d'autres qui étaient normaux.

-Je sais, j'y ai échappé de justesse.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pouvais être un… Trowa hésita sur le mot, et Duo le prit mal.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu es quoi exactement ?

-Un métamorphe. Je peux prendre l'apparence d'une panthère comme bon me semble, même sous forme humaine, je garde les capacités d'un félin.

-Vois dans le noir, l'agilité, la rapidité, la cruauté et la souplesse.

-Oui.

-Je vois. Et Quatre ?

-Il… Il est comme… Moi. Mais lui, c'est son empathie.

-Hn. Et la nuit alors, tu vas courir ?

-Oui. Mais seulement quand on est dans un environnement qui me le permet. Quatre refuse catégoriquement que je sorte chasser quand nous sommes à proximité d'habitations.

-C'est pour ça que….

-Que ?

-Tu sors nu de sa chambre au petit matin ?

Sur le coup, Duo laissa tomber sa fourchette et fixa Trowa d'un air gêné avant de rougir monstrueusement et de baisser sa tête.

-Je…Euh…Oui….Mais…. Tu m'as vu ?

-Non. C'est Heero.

Pour le coup, le rouge écrevisse fit place à une couleur pâle sur les joues du natté.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a crié ce matin ? Il croit que… Enfin …

-Oui.

-Oh, non.

-C'est faux ?

-Bien sur que c'est faux. Quatre et moi ne sommes qu'amis, rien de plus. Mais le fait qu'on soit pareil nous rapproche beaucoup, et il est vrai que parfois on pourrait croire qu'on agit en… En amant, mais c'est faux.

Trowa ne répondit pas, mais une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans son regard.

Duo quant à lui, se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Non seulement, Heero croyait qu'il aimait Quatre, mais en plus leur attitude ne l'avait pas démenti, et qui plus est, maintenant Trowa savait pour eux. Que pouvait-il arriver d'autre ?

-Dis, Tro, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que… ?

-Rien.

-Nani ?

-Tu m'as compris. Je vois pas pourquoi je te ferais quelque chose, tu ne m'as jamais agressé, et puis, je pourrais éventuellement t'aider en cas de problème.

-D'accord.

-Mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Ne t'approche pas de Quatre. Ou je te jure que je m'offrirais un petit safari de panthère.

Duo éclata de rire.

-Entendu.

Le lendemain matin, le pilote 02 et 03 firent leur entrée à la planque, aussitôt accueilli par un petit blond totalement paniqué, et de deux autres totalement… indifférent.

-Duo ! Tu vas bien, j'ai ressenti une très grande douleur venant de toi, hier. _et pas que ça d'ailleurs _

-Ne t'en fais pas Quat-chan, je vais très bien. Je me suis pris une balle mais Trowa me l'a retiré.

-Oh. Et toi Trowa, ça va ?

-Très bien, Quatre, je te remercie.

Heero s'approcha alors, le regard froid bien en place, qui d'ailleurs fusilla allègrement Duo sur place, qui déglutit inopinément.

-Comment s'est passé la mission ? Dit-il.

-Oh, euh… Comment dire, c'était… Commença Duo.

-Sauvage ! Termina Trowa.

L'américain et le français échangèrent un regard complice qui étonna les trois autres.

_Duo !! Tu t'es transformé devant lui !! _

_Calme-toi Quat-chan, c'était pour nous défendre _

_Mais… _

_Trowa l'a très bien pris, d'ailleurs. Et puis faudra que je te raconte quelque chose _

Quatre regarda un bref instant Trowa qui hocha doucement la tête et Quatre lui sourit en retour.

-Bon, je vais vérifier ta plaie. Viens.

Quatre l'entraîna par la main et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte.

-Tu es sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? Duo, on ne peut se fier à personne, et tu le sais.

-Quatre. On parle de Trowa, quand même ! Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

-Si, mais je te signale que j'avais confiance en Solan aussi. Et il nous a vendus.

-Mais ce traître et Trowa, c'est différent. J'en suis sur.

-Très bien. Je te crois, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Tu voulais me raconter quoi ?

-Ah, oui ! Figure-toi, que Hee-chan m'a vu sortir de ta chambre hier matin. Et il l'a répété à Trowa, et du coup, ils se sont imaginés que nous… nous… enfin tu vois !

-Non ?

-Si !

-Ça explique l'attitude d'Heero depuis hier.

-Ils sont jaloux.

-Ils ?

-Non, Trowa ne l'est plus maintenant qu'il sait.

Quatre sentit son cœur exploser.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Yes !

A suivre ...


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2et4, 3et1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_Blablabla _ Discussion mentale échangée

New Types Chapitre 2 

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission de Duo et Trowa, et bien que le Français fut dans la confidence, Quatre l'évitait le plus possible quand il sentait que Trowa voulait parler de cette histoire. Bien que Duo désespéré de voir son meilleur ami agir ainsi, le français, lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait. Il décida d'interrogeait le grand bavard.

Pour cela, il le coinça dans le hangar des gundams, alors que l'américain vérifiait le Deathscythe.

-Duo ?

-Eh ! Salut Trowa, comment va ?

-Que se passe-t-il avec Quatre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit.

-Mais pas du tout ! Il ne te fuit pas, il…Il…

-M'évite !

-Non ! Il protège ses arrières !

-Quoi ?

Duo soupira et fit signe à Trowa de grimper sur le Deathscythe. Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

-Il y environ neuf mois, Quatre et moi avions rencontrés quelqu'un. Enfin, je l'avais plutôt rencontré. Il faisait parti d'une unité de rebelle de Sally, et il m'avait prêté main forte lors d'une mission. C'était l'ami d'enfance d'Isis et…

-Isis ?

-Ma sœur d'adoption. Elle est encore plus mère poule que Quatre envers moi, et heureusement, elle est sur L-2 la plupart du temps. Rajouta Duo avec un sourire tendre.

-Je vois.

-C'était son ami d'enfance, et nous n'avions donc aucune raison de douter de lui. Cependant, nous ne lui avions pas révélé qui nous étions réellement. Mais il l'a appris et il nous a trahis à la Confrérie. Depuis, ils nous traquent.

-Qui lui à dit que vous étiez des… ?

Duo hésita un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix intervint.

-C'est moi !

L'américain et le français sursautèrent presque au son de cette voix si grave et remplit de douleur, alors qu'ils étaient habitués à l'entendre d'un ton plus doux.

-Quatre !

Agilement, l'Arabe les rejoignit en haut du Deathscythe, et fixa tour à tour Duo et Trowa.

-C'est moi qui lui ai avoué. Isis, Duo, et tout le monde m'avaient convaincu de ne pas le faire, mais j'ai passé outre. Je lui faisais confiance, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui détestaient les gens différents.

Trowa se leva et fit face au blond.

-Jamais je ne vous trahirais Quatre. Jamais je ne te trahirais.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. À tout à l'heure. Fit Duo en sautant au bas de son gundam et de filer en direction de la demeure.

Le blond, quant à lui, avait les yeux au sol et n'osait fixer le jeune homme face à lui.

-Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuve ensemble tous les deux, que je pensais au moins avoir gagné ta confiance, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu as acquis ma confiance Trowa, sur un champ de bataille, mais en ce qui concerne les New Types…

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras que je suis incapable de te faire du mal ?? Fit Trowa en haussant le ton.

-Trowa…

-Ne vois-tu donc pas que je t'aime comme un fou ?? Que chaque jour qui passe, mon cœur saigne un peu plus de ne pouvoir te le dire ?

Quatre releva la tête et fixa le visage déformé par la tristesse de Trowa. Lui qui ne laissait aucune expression traversait son visage, tout comme Heero, venait aujourd'hui de s'ouvrir à lui.

Laissant parler son cœur à la place de sa raison, il se jeta dans les bras du français, qui le reçut avec joie.

Trowa allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand un sifflement joyeux leurs parvint aux oreilles.

-Duo !! Tu ne devais pas partir, toi ?

-Si, mais j'ai fait un léger arrêt derrière le pied du Shenlong. Vous étiez si mignons.

-Je vais le tuer. Fit Trowa en sautant au bas du gundam.

Quatre le suivit, mais ne le retint en aucun cas.

-Hé ! Trowa mon pote ! Tu vas pas me tuer pour ça ? Fit l'américain en voyant le pilote 03 s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et quand Duo fut à porter de main, il lui envoya une claque derrière le crâne. Quatre éclata de rire, tandis que Duo se reculer prudemment en lui tirant la langue. D'un pas un peu plus joyeux qu'en début de journée, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison. D'une humeur taquine, Duo décida d'aller un peu embêter sa cible favorite, le dénommé Chang Wufei, justice-man en personne et accessoirement le seul qui s'énervait à ces petites blagues.

Il le localisa dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil dos à la porte, occupé à lire un bouquin. Entrant le plus silencieusement possible, il se plaça derrière lui et brusquement entoura son cou de ses bras.

-Coucou Wuffy !

-WAAAAAAAAAAAHH

Wufei fit un bond de cinq mètres de son fauteuil et lâcha son livre qui tomba presque aux pieds de Duo. Le Chinois se leva et fit face à l'américain mort de rire.

-Maxwell ! Rugit Wufei. Combien de fois vais-je te dire de plus jamais faire ça ??

-Oh, relaxe Wuffy, c'était juste une petite blague.

Duo allait rajouter autre chose, quand son pied buta contre quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il vit alors le livre qu'était en train de lire Wufei. Ce dernier suivit son regard et sentit une goûte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Ils se mesurent du regard, puis d'un même mouvement s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le mystérieux livre, mais Duo fut le plus rapide et s'en saisit. S'éloignant un peu du chinois, il le nargua.

-Alors Wuffy, c'est quoi que tu lis.

-Rend-moi ça s'il te plait, Duo.

Duo leva brusquement la tête.

-La vache ! Tu m'as appelé Duo ?

-Euh….

-Waouh, c'est que ce livre doit être important. Voyons voir « Pour l'amour de Cassandre » !! Wuffy, tu lis des livres d'amour ?

-Maxwell !!

-Tu apprends la technique pour avouer ton amour à Sally ?

-Cette fois, je vais te tuer.

Duo perdit son sourire mesquin quand il vit le Chinois hargneux charger droit vers lui. Sans perdre de temps, il partit en courant. Heureusement, la planque qu'ils avaient choisie en pleine ville parisienne était grande. Se réfugiant à l'étage, il s'assura qu'aucune menace ne l'avait suivi.

Regardant de nouveau le livre, il s'imagina alors Wufei disant des mots doux à Sally et éclata de rire.

-ha ha ha…. Wuffy amoureux… Ha ha ha

-Alors, ça te fait rire ?

Le rire de Duo se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout à sa moquerie, il avait oublié de vérifier ses arrières. Se retournant doucement, il vit Wufei, debout sur la dernière marche, le regardant avec un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux.

-Euh… Hello Wufei. Comment va ? Demanda innocemment le natté.

-Je vais te faire bouffer ta natte, Maxwell !!! Et ensuite je te découperais en morceaux et je les donnerais à manger aux vautours !!

-Hé ! Wuffy tu n'aurais pas jouer avec le système Zéro par hasard ?

-La ferme !!

-….

-Rend-moi d'abord le livre.

Avalant sa salive, Duo lui lança le bouquin. Dans ces moments-là, il n'aimait pas trop quand le Chinois était trop énervé.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme !!! Hurla une voix à quelques mètre d'eux.

Les deux protagonistes sursautèrent de concert au cri de Heero, ce qui ne fut pas du tout bon pour Wufei qui se tenait en haut des escaliers.

Comme dans un film au ralentit, Duo vit Wufei battre des bras pour rétablir son équilibre puis il tomba en arrière. S'en suivit une multitude de boum et de bam, puis se fit le silence. Duo et Heero restèrent immobile devant la scène qui venait de se passer. Aucun des deux n'aurait imaginé une telle chute surtout de la part d'un pilote comme Wufei. D'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pour découvrir leur ami allongé de tout son long au bas de ces derniers.

-Quat-chan !! Y'a Hee-chan qui vient de tuer Wuffy !!

-Baka. Fit Heero en se rendant auprès de leur compagnon, suivi du natté.

- Wuffy, ça va ?

-Aïe ! Maxwell, je vais te tuer !

-Hé, mais c'est pas ma faute !!

Quatre arriva à ce moment-là.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ben on était à l'étage en train de discuter, quand Heero est arrivé en hurlant. Il nous a fait peur, et Wuffy est tombé.

-Baka ! Si vous arrêtiez de hurler dans toute la maison, je ne serais pas intervenu.

-Ca suffit, taisez-vous ! Wufei, tu peux te lever ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas Winner, j'ai connu pire.

Quatre l'aida à se relever et le conduisit au salon.

-Wufei, belle chute !

-Rhaa, Maxwell !!!!

La vie avait reprit son cours normal, toujours entre deux missions ou entre deux disputes, mais Duo n'échangerais pour rien au monde son mode de vie. Certes il était différent du reste des communs des mortels, mais il avait des amis, et un boulot qu'il aimait.

Et maintenant, son meilleur ami avait trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le rejetait pas. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait droit au bonheur d'aimer et être aimer.

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 24 et 31

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Blablabla_**: Discussion mentale échangée

**New Types**

**Chapitre 3**

Duo somnolait tranquillement dans son lit quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut facilement Heero.

-Heero ? Que veux-tu ?

Au lieu de répondre, le japonais l'embrassa passionnément, laissant un américain pantois.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

-Chut… Laisse-toi faire !

Heero s'assit à califourchon sur le corps de Duo et lui arracha sa chemise d'un geste brusque. Puis il partit à l'exploration de ce torse si savoureux, léchant et mordillant ses tétons. Duo se mit à gémir sous la douce torture, surtout quand le japonais descendit vers son entre-jambe….

À ce moment-là, Duo se redressa brusquement dans son lit, pour s'apercevoir que le jour était déjà levé, et qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il était en sueur, et il avait chaud, très chaud.

Ce rêve avait l'air tellement vrai, tellement…

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en chaleur !! Paniqua Duo.

Il avait carrément oublié cette période.

_**Quatre ! QUATRE !! **_

Duo se mit complètement à paniquer. D'habitude, il prévoyait la période, et avec l'aide du professeur G qui prétendait une mission, il arrivait à limiter les dégâts. Mais là, s'il ne quittait pas rapidement la maison, il sauterait sur l'un de ces camarades.

Quatre entra dans sa chambre, encore tout endormis, les cheveux en bataille.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier mentalement comme ça ?

-Quatre, je suis en chaleur.

Sur le coup, cela acheva de réveiller le blond.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis en chaleur. Faut que je parte !

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans mission. N'oublie pas que c'est Heero qui les gère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-On panique pas, et on fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Quatre ! Je viens de fantasmer sur Heero ! Imagine alors quand je le verrais.

-Je serais là pour t'aider. Puis on contactera G pour qu'il donne une mission pour demain.

-Bordel, je suis mal.

-Si seulement tu pouvais rester transformer en panthère, cela simplifierait les choses, mais on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-J'ai chaud Quatre.

-Va prendre une douche froide.

Duo sauta hors de son lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau coulait à flot. Quatre réprima un petit rire, la journée allait être particulièrement animée…

Définitivement réveillé, il descendit à la cuisine. Il n'y trouva que Trowa qui buvait tranquillement son café.

-Bonjour.

Un léger baiser et un sourire, et Quatre se fit chauffer un peu d'eau pour son thé.

-Tu t'es levé bien tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oui, Duo m'a réveillé. Il a eut un petit problème.

Trowa leva un sourcil interrogateur, et le blond rajouta :

-Il est dans une mauvaise période.

Il y eut un silence, puis Trowa sourit. Tout à coup, un de leur compagnon se mit à hurler à travers toute la maison.

-Maxwell ! Sort immédiatement de cette salle de bain !! Ca fait dix minutes que t'y es enfermé !!!

Quatre pouffa de rire, avant de redevenir un brin sérieux.

-Il faut qu'on simule une mission, où Duo va faire une bêtise.

-Comment vous y prenez-vous d'habitude ?

-On prévient G par mail qui nous renvoie une fausse mission dans les heures qui suivent.

-Je vois.

-Je vais envoyer de suite le mail depuis Sandrock, sinon Heero se doutera de quelque chose. Trowa, je peux te demander un service ?

-Hn ?

-Reste auprès de Duo, le temps que je fasse aller-retour jusqu'à nos gundam. Ne le laisse en aucun cas seul, s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Les armures mobiles étaient cachées dans une épaisse forêt à deux heures de la ville. Le temps que Quatre fasse le trajet et envoie le mail, il ne serait pas de retour avant la fin de la matinée. À cet instant, Duo fit irruption dans la cuisine complètement nerveux et surexcité. Trowa soupira silencieusement, la journée risquait d'être longue, très longue.

-Duo, je dois rejoindre Sandrock. Tu ne sors pas, c'est clair ?

-Oui.

Et Quatre partit se préparer afin de se mettre en route le plus tôt possible. Trowa fixa un moment Duo.

-Ca te dirait un jeu de société ?

Duo lui lança un regard très étonné. Trowa lui proposait de jouer ? A un jeu ?

-Quoi ?

-Faut que je te surveille, alors on va faire un jeu de société, afin de t'occuper l'esprit.

-Ok ; je vois que Quatre t'a mis au courant. Murmura Duo en baissant la tête en rougissant.

Trowa dissimula un sourire afin de ne pas gêner plus l'américain et sortit une grande boite d'un placard. Le Scrabble.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Heero et Wufei furent étonnés de voir Trowa et Duo concentré à ce point sur le jeu. Mais au bout d'un moment, le Français poussa un cri de colère, faisant lever la tête des deux autres pilotes présents dans la pièce.

-Ca suffit j'en ai marre ! Je ne joue plus avec toi Duo !!

L'américain releva la tête, et le regarda étonné.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Non, mais tu as vu les mots que tu mets ?

-Ben quoi ? Fit Duo en observant son jeu, et ne trouvant rien de spécial.

Trowa lui désignant un mot.

-Gland !

-Euh… Ouais, la graine du chêne.

-Pipe !

-La pipe qu'on fume.

-Et celui-là, sperme !

-Mais…. C'était le seul mot que je pouvais faire avec mes lettres ! Se défendit l'américain.

-Alors, je ne prononcerais pas celui-ci ! Fit Trowa en désignant un dernier mot.

Duo le déchiffra et rougit un peu.

-Oh ! Vaut mieux qu'on arrête, alors. Murmura Duo.

Le pilote 03 acquiesça et commença à ranger le jeu. Duo quant à lui, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il déposa son front brûlant contre la vitre froide, et observa les gens qui étaient dehors. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un camion de déménagement et plus particulièrement par un des déménageurs, qui avait enlevé son pull et gardait sur lui un tee-shirt moulant agréablement son torse. Duo sentit la chaleur en lui se préciser davantage, et une terrible envie de sortir rejoindre ce beau spécimen le prit. Tout à coup, il se sentit brutalement tirer en arrière, tandis qu'une main s'abattait violemment sur sa joue.

Duo regarda alors Trowa qui le fixait face à lui.

-Barton !! S'exclama alors Wufei. Pourquoi tu frappes Maxwell, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour une fois !

Trowa tenta de trouver une excuse plausible à sortir au chinois et au japonais qui le regardait d'un air bizarre, quand Duo vint à son aide.

-C'est de ma faute. J'ai mis… Une … Sourie dans le sucrier…

Le Français rentra tout de suite dans son jeu.

-Ouais, et maintenant, tu vas aller l'enlever tout de suite.

Duo acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivit par Trowa.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, mais tes yeux prenait la couleur de l'ambre.

-Tu as bien fait. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une autre douche froide ! Fit Duo de plus en plus nerveux.

Plus les heures s'écoulaient, et plus la tension trop forte pour Duo. Il avait envie de quelqu'un, et maintenant !!!

Heureusement pour lui, Quatre revint plus vite que prévu, mais n'apporta pas de bonnes nouvelles. Prenant Duo et Trowa à part, il leur expliqua la situation.

-Je n'ai pas pu approcher de la forêt. Elle est gardée.

-Oz ? Demanda le Français.

-J'aurais préféré ! Répliqua le blond d'un air grave. Duo, la confrérie nous a retrouvé.

-Shit ! Et moi qui ne suis pas en état.

-La confrérie ?

-Une organisation chassant les New-Types, et Duo et moi sommes leurs principales cibles.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Duo.

-Il faut qu'on force les autres à partir. On ne peut pas rester ici…

À ce moment, un bruit d'explosion et de vitres cassées retentit dans tout l'appartement.

La porte d'entrée avait explosé alors qu'une troupe d'hommes armés entrés, et des fumigènes étaient envoyés à travers les fenêtres.

À suivre….


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 24 et 31

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Blablabla _** Discussion mentale échangée

New Types Chapitre 4 

Essayant de respirer malgré la fumée qui pénétrait, Quatre tenta de garder la tête froide. À ses côtés, Duo sentait le danger envahir ce qui considérait être son territoire, et déjà ses pupilles étaient devenues celle d'un fauve. En bas, quelques coups de feu résonnèrent ainsi que des bruits de combat.

-Écoutez-moi tous les deux, nous devons repousser l'attaque, mais sans dévoiler notre personnalité aux autres.

-Mais comment ? Fit Duo, d'une voix grave, menaçante.

Ses chaleurs n'arrangeant pas ses pulsions meurtrières, Quatre tenta vainement de le raisonner.

-Nous ne pouvons courir le risque de les mettre au courant. Nous allons combattre en tant que pilotes, et non en tant que New Type.

-Mais comment expliquer l'attaque ? Demanda Trowa.

-Oz. Fit simplement Quatre.

Il se détourna et saisit un revolver. Il vérifia le chargeur se regarda ses amis.

-En avant. Fit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Duo et Trowa le suivirent d'un même mouvement. Ils devaient combattre.

En bas, le désordre le plus complet régnait. Heero et Wufei résistaient tant bien que mal aux assaut des soldats à l'abri derrière l'épais canapé de cuir, mais ne tiendraient pas longtemps. C'est à ce moment-là, que les trois autres firent une intervention musclée, tirant sur tous ce qui bougeait sans aucun scrupule. Les rejoignant derrière leur abri de fortune, ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement.

-Personne n'est blessé ? Demanda Heero.

-Non.

-Comment se présente la situation ?

-Nous avons éliminé tous les intrus se trouvant à l'étage et barricadé les issues. Plus personne ne peut passer par là-haut. Fit Trowa.

-Donc il ne reste plus que la porte principale ! Déclara Wufei, mitraillant vers le petit groupe qui tentait une nouvelle approche.

-Il faut qu'on sorte au plus vite !!

Duo réfléchit un bref instant, puis se souvint d'une de ces sortis nocturnes.

-Il y a une sortie dans la cave, qui conduit dans la forêt. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est gardée !

-Quelle sortie ?

-Un souterrain qui conduit de l'autre côté de la colline. Cela nous laissera un petit délai avant qu'ils ne nous poursuivent.

-Je ne le connaissais pas ! Fit le japonais suspicieux.

-Moi non plus, je l'ai découvert récemment.

-Mais le problème reste, comment atteindre la cave ! Déclara Wufei. Elle est accessible par la cuisine qui se trouve juste à côté de l'entrée. Nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre.

-Il faut les forcer à se replier dehors ! Fit Quatre. C'est le seul moyen.

-On pourrait balancer une grenade ? Proposa Duo.

-Bonne idée Maxwell, et l'issue de la cuisine serait entièrement condamnée. T'en n'as pas d'autre des comme ça ?

-Moi au moins je cherche des solutions ! Rétorqua le natté légèrement très énervé, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à l'action et qu'il était toujours en chaleur.

-Ca suffit tous les deux, calmez-vous ! Ordonna Quatre.

Soudain, des cris provenant de l'extérieur se fit entendre, suivit par des rugissements.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Duo se mit à humer l'air, et son regard pétilla. Il échangea un sourire avec l'Arabe, qui lui aussi avait compris. La plupart des hommes encore présents se précipitèrent dehors afin de voir ce qu'il se passait ne laissant qu'une toute petite poignée.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dehors, mais c'est le moment pour foncer ! Déclara Heero.

Les cinq pilotes hochèrent la tête, et rechargèrent leurs armes. Tirant sur les derniers soldats, ils sortirent un par un de leur cachette, Heero en premier, Quatre en dernier. Celui-ci avisa alors une nouvelle vague ennemi provenir des escaliers. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à passer leurs barricades. S'assurant qu'aucun de ses amis ne le voyait, il leva le bras en direction des hommes et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière par une force invisible. Esquissant un sourire vainqueur, le blond se hâta vers la cave mais au moment de franchir la porte, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer dehors. Il croisa alors un regard ambré et il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement auquel deux rugissements répondirent. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Rejoignant s'en plus tarder ses compagnons, il prit soin de dissimuler la sortie. Puis ils coururent à travers l'épaisse forêt. Heero avait laissé le soin à Duo de les guider, qui au plus grand étonnement du japonais, connaissait la forêt sur le bout de ses doigts.

Après une heure de course, ils décidèrent de stopper, complètement essouffler.

-Nous allons rejoindre nos Gundams et tenter de trouver une planque. Déclara Heero.

-J'ai une propriété à environ 100 bornes d'ici ! Fit Quatre.

-Parfait. Nous nous y rendrons avec nos Gundam.

-N'est-ce pas un peu risqué ? Je te signale que j'ai tenté de rejoindre Sandrock ce matin, et que c'était gardé.

-Pour le moment, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là, mais c'est un risque à prendre.

Quatre ne rajouta rien, mais il devait admettre qu'Heero avait raison et ils avaient encore une bonne route à faire.

-Ne traînons pas.

Quatre s'approcha de Duo qui s'était appuyé contre un arbre, et il remarqua qu'il suait à grosse goutte.

-Ca va Duo ?

-hm…. Oui….

-Tu es sur ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me contiendrais ! Fit l'américain en lançant un sourire confiant au blond.

Heero s'approcha d'eux, le regard glacial.

-Dépêchez-vous tous les deux, vous vous parlerez plus tard !! Fit-il d'une voix très froide.

Quatre soupira et Duo se contenta de secouer la tête. Le pauvre Perfect Soldier tombera de haut quand il remarquera que Quatre est avec Trowa, et non avec Duo. Mais ce dernier comptait bien le rattraper pendant sa chute !

Ils marchèrent donc tous les quatre à allure vive, Wufei et Heero devant, Quatre et Trowa légèrement un retrait derrière les deux asiatiques et un peu plus en arrière, Duo. Chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Heero pensait à cette attaque des plus bizarre.

Wufei pensait à ce qu'il avait vu.

Quatre pensait à la confrérie.

Trowa pensait à Quatre

Et Duo tentait vainement de ne penser à rien, observant d'un air très attentif la faune qui l'entourait, et tentant vainement de ne pas laisser son regard erré sur les deux popotins qui se dandinaient devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Wufei brisa le silence.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué une anomalie quand nous avons quitté la planque ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Quatre.

-Et bien…. J'ai aperçu un ours. Murmura le chinois.

-Quoi ?? S'exclamèrent ensemble les pilotes 01 et 03, attirant ainsi l'attention du natté.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ou l'as-tu aperçu ? Demanda Heero en fixant les alentours.

-A la planque. Il se battait contre les soldats, et il y avait une lionne aussi.

Heero et Trowa le regardaient bizarrement. Tandis que Quatre et Duo tentaient de conserver une attitude normale.

-Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai !! S'exclama Wufei. Je les ai vus, pas vous ?

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas fait attention. Fit Heero. Mais un ours et un lion….

-De toute manière, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Rejoignons les Gundams. Trancha Trowa en partant en avant.

Il avait compris que Wufei disait vrai et qu'il y avait bien une lionne et un ours, il avait reconnu les rugissements, mais il savait également que ça avait un lien avec Quatre et Duo, alors il préféra étouffait le sujet. De plus, Duo semblait vraiment avoir du mal à garder une attitude normale. Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous en vue des Gundams. Voyant le champ libre, ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, et chacun rejoignis sa machine, se préparant pour le départ.

Trowa rejoignit Duo dans son cockpit.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal.

-A ce point ?

-Oui. J'ai envie qu'on me fasse l'amour ! Déclara de bute en blanc le natté choquant un peu le français au passage.

-Tu as dit « Qu'on te fasse » ? Mais généralement….

-J'ai des gamètes femelles dans le sang.

-Quoi ?

-Quand je suis en chaleur, j'ai des réactions de…. De femelle.

-Oh, je vois. Et tu ne peux rien y faire ?

-Non, du moins, pas tant que les trois jours se soient écoulés.

-Je vois. Une fois chez Quatre, nous t'aiderons.

-Oui.

Puis le français laissa l'américain à ces révisions, mais il vit pas l'éclat étrange traversé son regard améthyste.

-Ne t'en fais pas Trowa, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je résoudrais ce problème à ma façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Deathcythe décolla. Trois des G-boys pensèrent alors qu'il partait pour la direction de la villa de Quatre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ça, l'Arabe l'avait compris. Duo allait assouvir ses pulsions, et il ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher à présent. C'était le fauve qui était aux commandes, il pria cependant pour que son ami ne prenne pas trop de risque et reste prudent.

Entrant dans un bar se situant dans la ville adjacente à celle ou se trouve la propriété de Quatre, Duo promena son regard sur les clients. Localisant un jeune homme châtain clair accoudé au bar sirotant une bière, il s'en approchant sensuellement. Il avait trouvé une proie…

À suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 24 et 31

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Blablabla : _**Discussion mentale échangée

**New Types**

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était parti, et Duo sentit la culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'il pénétrait dans la résidence des Winner en pleine nuit. Il était près de trois heures du matin et les autres dormaient déjà. Heero allait lui passer un savon pour être partit sans prévenir, mais ça devenait urgent. Le seul avantage qu'il tirait de ces deux jours d'escapades était qu'il n'était plus en chaleur.

Ignorant où se trouvait sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon afin de dormir sur le canapé. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce que la lumière s'alluma brusquement et qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le canon d'un revolver sur son front.

Reconnaissant son agresseur, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-C'est bon Heero, ce n'est que moi !

La vache ! Il n'avait même pas ressentit la présence du japonais dans les parages ! Remarque, après chaque période de chaleur, il perdait toujours une ou deux facultés durant quelques heures. Voyant que Heero ne s'écartait toujours pas, Duo déclara :

-Tu comptes me menacer toute la nuit avec ton arme ?

Le pilote 01 finit par le lâcher et ranger son arme, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, empêchant Duo de s'éloigner. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et le fixa glacialement.

-Où étais-tu ?

-En mission pour G. Ou veux-tu que je sois ? Répliqua Duo d'un ton un peu crispé. Il pria pour que Quatre ait dit la même excuse que lui.

-C'est ce que Winner nous a expliqué, mais je ne le crois pas…

Heero baissa son regard dans le cou du natté, et son regard s'assombrit.

-De plus, ce n'est pas en mission que l'on obtient ce genre de chose ! Rajouta-t-il.

Duo rougit et porta la main à son cou, là où se trouvaient les suçons et marques de morsures de ses précédents partenaires.

-Avec qui étais-tu ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et ça ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Duo en voulant passer.

Mais Heero le repoussa violemment contre le mur, pressant ses poignets d'une poigne de fer. L'américain le regarda étonné.

-Lâche-moi !

-Avec qui est-ce que tu étais ? Répéta le japonais d'une voix menaçante.

-Mais je ne les connaissais pas ! C'était juste histoire de m'amuser et je ne vois pas en quoi cela doit te déranger. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, je ne leur ai rien dit !

Heero resserra ses prises sur les poignets quand il entendit Duo parler au pluriel.

-Heero, tu me fais mal !

-Parce que tu ne me fais pas mal, toi peut-être ?

-Hug…

-Avec tes manières aguicheuses, ta façon d'agir avec Quatre, et maintenant ces deux jours ! Explosa le japonais.

-Je…

Mais avant que Duo puisse dire quoi que se soit, Heero l'embrassa violemment. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans son baiser, juste une passion trop longtemps contenue. Ses mains se mouvèrent sur le corps de l'américain et passèrent sous sa chemise, caressant son ventre ferme et plat. Libérant les lèvres de Duo, Heero enfouit son visage dans son cou, haletant, alors qu'il déboutonnait le jean noir du 02.

-Heero…. Murmura-t-il.

Entendant à peine le murmure, Heero incita Duo à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'emporta en direction de sa chambre à coucher….

88888888888

Le lendemain, quand Duo se réveilla, il était nu et seul dans le lit du japonais. Il s'assit et pensa aux évènements de la veille, la façon dont Heero lui avait fait l'amour, à la fois avec douceur et brutalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences, mais maintenant ? Comment réagirait Heero face à lui ? Et le plus important, qu'est-ce que cette nuit représentait pour lui ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Heero ne le considère pas comme une aventure d'une nuit, lui, il voulait une relation.

Être aimé comme il l'aimait. Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était treize heures passées. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis il descendit. Le plus grand silence régnait dans la maison, seulement un léger tip tap très reconnaissant provenait du salon. Duo s'y dirigea et vit Heero occupé à taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable. L'Américain hésita puis s'avança vers lui.

-Hi Heero ! Fit-il d'un ton léger.

Bien que cela soit imperceptible, le soldat parfait se tendit à cette voix avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda Duo.

-Trowa et Wufei sont en mission et Quatre est allé faire des courses. Répondit Heero d'un ton égal à lui-même, ne levant même pas le regard vers son amant d'une nuit.

Duo se sentit mal, mais tenta quand même une nouvelle approche.

-À propos de cette nuit…

Le japonais referma d'un geste brusque son laptop avant de se tourner pour la première fois vers Duo.

-Écoute Duo, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est arrivée, et on n'y peut rien. J'avais envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, et tu es apparu, point final. Je ne veux pas dire que je regrette ou que je n'ai pas aimé, au contraire, mais je préfère en rester là et ne plus en parler !

C'était la première fois que le japonais lui parlait autant, hors mission, mais là, ce n'était pas en sa faveur. Duo encaissa sans broncher, préférant taire ses sentiments.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Il sortit sans rien rajouter d'autre, gardant sa dignité. Mais dès qu'il se fut enfermé à l'abri dans une chambre, il laissa tout tomber. Il s'écroula sur le lit, et passa sa main sur son visage, et sentit quelque chose de mouillé.

Des larmes.

Il pleurait.

Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de Solo, il y a des années.

Solo… Le seul qui l'avait aimé malgré sa différence.

Les seuls bras dans lesquels il s'était sentit à l'abri, le seul qu'il ait aimé, jusqu'à Heero…

Le jour ou Solo était mort, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, ni de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Heero sur le port, il avait brisé sa deuxième promesse, et aujourd'hui, il brisait la première. À cause du japonais.

Il resta un long moment prostré sur le lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans son oreiller.

**_Duo ? _**L'appela Quatre.

Le natté ne répondit pas, et l'appel mental se répéta. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond fit son entrée dans la chambre.

-Duo ?

-….

-Duo, j'ai ressenti ta douleur depuis l'extérieur, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, ça va passer ! Murmura Duo.

Quatre s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il se mit à caresser le dos de son ami dans un geste maternel pour le calmer. Le natté se retourna d'un coup et se serra contre le corps de son ami. Quatre le laissa pleurer autant qu'il voulait, le berçant comme un enfant.

-Chut… Calme-toi Duo, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Heero… Fit l'Américain entre deux sanglots. Il… Il ne veut pas… de moi…

D'une voix tremblotante, Duo lui fit le résumer de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Heero la nuit passée, et la réaction du japonais après.

Le blond comprit alors de quelle ampleur était le chagrin de son ami, il se contenta de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo finit par s'endormir, toujours accroché à Quatre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. N'ayant pas le cœur à le laisser ainsi, l'empathe se cala confortablement contre les coussins et attendit le réveil de Duo.

Deux heures s'écoula, et quelques petits coups furent frappé à la porte. Avant même que Quatre ait eut le temps de bouger, Heero pénétra dans la chambre. À la vue des deux jeunes hommes enlacés, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il fusilla le blond du regard.

-Excuse-moi, je repasserais ! Fit-il d'une voix froide.

-Heero…….

Mais le japonais était déjà loin. Quatre soupira, et décida de ne pas le suivre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo dans cet état. Que Heero croit ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas à lui expliquer chaque geste qu'il avait à l'encontre de Duo. De toute façon, le japonais ne comprendrait pas le lien qui les unissaient. Pour le moment, seul Trowa avait compris… À la pensée de son petit-ami, Quatre se mit à sourire bêtement, il posa son regard sur Duo et murmura un peu comme pour lui-même :

-Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, quelles que soient les épreuves à traverser.

A suivre….


	6. chapitre 6

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Blablabla _**Discussion mentale échangée

**New Types**

**Chapitre 6**

-Duo…. Duo ? Duo réveille-toi !

-Hummm………..

-Bon sang, Maxwell ! Tu vas te réveiller !

Difficilement, Duo ouvrit les yeux. La vue brouillée par le sommeil, il distingua Quatre et Wufei penchés sur lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il était allongé sur le canapé dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Il se passe que ça fait cinq minutes que Winner essaie de te réveiller. Tu t'es endormi comme une souche.

-Mouais…. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois la plus belle chose à voir à son réveil…

Wufei lui lança un regard noir, mais s'abstint de lui crier dessus et s'éloigna. Duo se redressa et croisa le regard inquiet de Quatre.

-Je vais bien Quatre. Murmura-t-il.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Duo. Tu es de plus en plus fatigué ces temps-ci. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas effectuer la mission de ce soir.

-Quatre ! Je veux faire cette mission ! Ca me changera les idées.

Quatre hocha la tête en silence. Cela faisait deux semaines que Heero et Duo avaient passé la nuit ensemble, même si l'entente entre les deux pilotes était froide, Duo semblait s'être remis de la brutalité des mots du japonais. Cependant, son attitude changeait jour après jour.

**_888888888888888888888_**

_22 heures 30_

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa posaient des explosifs à l'intérieur de la base. Duo et Heero se trouvaient dans la salle contenant l'ordinateur central. Heero le formatait tandis que Duo montait la garde. Soudain, l'alarme de la base se déclencha.

Heero jura et donna l'ordre de repli, mais à peine furent-ils dans le couloir qu'ils se retrouvèrent entourés de soldats. Ils furent désarmés, menottés et jetés en cellule. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres pilotes les rejoignirent.

-Par Nataku ! Que s'est-t-il passé ? S'exclama Wufei.

-L'alarme s'est déclenchée d'un coup, et avant même qu'on puisse réagir, nous étions entourés de soldats. Je n'ai rien vu venir ! Dit Duo.

-Pareil pour nous. Fit Trowa. C'est comme si….

-Ils savaient qu'on allait venir, termina Quatre.

-Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

-Un traître ! Déclara Heero

-Duo ? J'ai ressenti la présence de Solan dans les environs. S'exclama Quatre d'une voix grave.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain.

Trowa intervint.

-Si c'est bien le gars dont vous m'avez parlé ça veut dire que s'il est ici…

-Il en va de notre intérêt de partir sur-le-champ ! Fit Duo.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? S'écria Wufei.

Quatre regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une grille.

-Duo, le conduit ! Tu pourrais l'atteindre et t'y faufilais ?

-T'es malade Winner, un humain ne tiendrais pas là-dedans !

-Quatre… Mais Heero et Wuf…

-Écoute Duo, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen. Nous ferons face aux conséquences, mais plus tard !

Duo soupira et baissa la tête.

-Okay.

Trowa fit signe à Heero et Wufei de reculer.

-Trowa, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le Français ignora ses deux amis et observa Quatre, debout au milieu de la cellule. Il ne quittait pas du regard la grille, et bientôt, les vis tombèrent les unes après les autres. Duo quant à lui, s'était reculé contre le mur et entreprit la transformation. La grille s'éleva dans les airs et Quatre la manœuvra afin qu'elle se pose à terre silencieusement.

-A toi de jouer Duo ! S'écria le blond.

Les deux pilotes qui ne comprenaient rien aux évènements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux, regardèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Duo, mais ils ne virent rien (1). Soudain, un léger rugissement se fit entendre et une panthère sortit de l'obscurité et bondit vers le conduit ouvert et disparu aussitôt.

-Winner ! Mais…

-Plus tard les questions ! Je….

Quatre s'interrompit d'un coup, regardant la porte d'un air effrayé. Trowa fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

-Quatre ?

-Ils arrivent !

Le blond recula au fond de la pièce au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait. Quelques soldats entrèrent suivis par un général et un garçon à peine plus âgé que les pilotes. D'origine chinoise, les cheveux courts noirs, et les yeux noirs également et légèrement bridés, il semblait dégagé de lui une aura meurtrière quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Quatre.

-Quatre, cela faisait une éternité mon amour.

-Solan.

Inconsciemment, Trowa se mit devant Quatre dans le but de le protéger. Solan lui lança un regard étonné et eut un sourire narquois, il se tourna vers celui qui dirigea la base.

-Je vous avais dit qu'ils viendraient.

-Je vois ça. Treize Kushrénada sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Et mon patron également. Mais n'oubliez pas, seulement les pilotes 01, 03 et 05 sont à vous. Les deux autres sont à m….

Solan regarda autour de cellule.

-Abrutis ! Je vous avais dit de capturer tous les gundams ! Le 02 n'est pas ici !

-Mais… Ils étaient cinq quand nous les avons enfermés.

Les yeux de Solan tombèrent alors sur la grille.

-Sonnez l'alarme ! Dites à vos hommes qu'il y a une panthère dans la base !

-Une panthère ?

-Ce monstre de pilote 02 s'est transformé ! Retrouvez-le et tuez-le ! Je m'occupe d'eux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les soldats quittèrent la pièce et l'alarme retentit. Seul Solan et le général restèrent.

-Au fait, quel est votre intérêt pour le 04 et le 02 ?

-Ce sont des monstres que je suis chargé de tuer.

-Des monstres dites-vous ?

Solan allait répliquer quand un sourd rugissement retentit dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc au moment où une panthère se jetait sur eux. Quatre ne perdit pas de temps, se concentrant psychologiquement sur ses menottes, il entendit un petit clic quelques secondes plus tard. Se libérant de ses liens, il se tourna vers Solan qui s'était mit en retrait tandis que Duo déchiquetait le général.

-Oh, chéri ? Appela-t-il.

Solan tourna vers lui un regard effrayé. Quatre leva le bras et le Chinois partit s'écraser violemment. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol, et le blond eut un petit sourire.

-Considère ceci comme une rupture.

L'Arabe se tourna vers la panthère qui continuait à s'acharner sur le général.

-Duo, va dégager les alentours ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le félin lâcha sa prise et s'élança vers les couloirs. Quatre quant à lui, se pencha sur le corps ensanglanté du général. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il retira les clés de sa poche. Il s'approcha de Trowa et lui défit les menottes.

-Occupe-toi des autres, je vais porter mains fortes à Duo. Dit-il en déposant les clés dans la main de Trowa.

Puis après un baiser rapide, s'élança à son tour dans le couloir. Trowa s'approcha alors des deux derniers pilotes qui semblaient choqué par les évènements. Heero fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Pas maintenant.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Wufei.

-Ce sont les même Wufei, il n'y a aucune différence entre avant et maintenant. Trouvez-vous des armes ! Répliqua Trowa.

Ils rejoignirent Quatre au détour d'un couloir.

-Comment se présente la situation ? Demanda Heero.

-J'ai essayé de placer des explosifs dans des zones importantes, mais ils sont nombreux, nous devant évacuer la base.

-Roukyai.

Le Japonais ouvrit la marche, et les guidèrent vers la sortie. Quatre siffla pour que Duo les suive, mais à son grand étonnement, il vit Duo tituber et reprendre forme humaine avant de s'écrouler inconscient sur le sol.

-Duo !

D'habitude, même quand il était blessé Duo gardait sa forme animale, mais pourquoi était-il redevenu humain ?

-Trowa ! Appela-t-il, alors qu'il se précipitait vers le natté.

Au cri du blond, le Français fit de suite demi-tour. Il retira sa veste pour cacher la nudité de natté, et avec l'aide de Quatre, ils le portèrent hors de la base. Cette dernière explosa à moitié, tandis que les cinq G-boys fuyaient à bord d'une jeep, un silence pesant régnant parmi eux. Quatre resserra son étreinte autour de Duo pour se réconforter un peu, car la discussion qui suivra sera dure. Très dure.

À suivre…..

(1) Ben ouais, une panthère noire dans le noir, généralementça ne se voit pas !


	7. chapitre 7

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_/ Blablabla/ _**Discussion mentale échangée

**New Types**

**Chapitre 7**

Un mal de crâne lui vrilla dans la tête quand Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il vit un plafond ocre au-dessus de ses yeux, et était recouvert par une chaude couverture. Il était dans sa chambre, et à la faible lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, Duo jugea que c'était l'aube. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, la mission ! La mission avait échoué et ils avaient été faits prisonnier. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, il s'était transformé devant les autres pilotes, puis ensuite, il se souvenait avoir ressentit comme une sorte de malaise alors qu'il courait à travers la base, et puis, le trou noir. Il avait perdu connaissance en reprenant forme humaine. Duo gémit et se massa les tempes, il se redressa lentement et ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit voisin. Heero ! Heero y dormait. Mon dieu, mais comment allait-il réagir face aux autres maintenant qu'ils savaient ?

Soudain, venant d'un coup, son estomac se contracta et une envie de vomir se fit sentir. Repoussant d'un geste brusque ses couvertures, il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller devant les toilettes qu'il vomit. Après quelques minutes, il sentit un contact frais sur son front, tandis qu'une main retenait sa natte en arrière. La personne qui se trouvait derrière lui attendit qu'il eut fini avant de l'aider à se relever, et de lui passer un linge humide sur le visage.

-Ca va aller Quatre.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de vomir ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Gémit Duo.

-Viens te recoucher.

Doucement, Quatre le guida jusqu'à son lit. En pénétrant dans la chambre, Duo remarqua que Heero était réveillé et les regardait depuis son lit. Le japonais leur lança un regard indéfinissable avant de leur tourner le dos pour continuer sa nuit. Duo sentit une flèche le transperçait à ce geste. Quatre l'aida à se recoucher et le borda.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Duo avec un air d'enfant malade.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ressentit ton malaise avant qu'il n'arrive. Repose-toi maintenant.

-Que s'est-il passé au retour ? Enfin, je veux dire… Avec Wufei et Heero ? Murmura-t-il.

-Presque rien. Nous avons remis la discussion à plus tard. Mais je pense que l'on a pas à s'inquiéter de la part de Wufei, mais…

-Je vois.

-Je te laisse. Si tu te sens à nouveau mal, tu m'appelles. Ok ?

-Oui, maman.

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la pièce. Duo tourna son regard vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé et feignait de dormir. Mais il voyait bien à ses épaules tendues que le japonais ne dormait pas. Que ressentait Heero maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il savait qui il était vraiment ? Duo soupira et ferma les yeux, nul doute que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seraient les plus pénibles.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

-Donc, Duo et toi, vous êtes des New-Types. Déclara Wufei, après que Quatre ait raconté en long et en large leur histoire.

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda le chinois.

-Depuis qu'on est naît Wuffy ! Fit Duo d'un ton morne.

Ce dernier était affalé dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il avait laissé la parole à Quatre et n'intervenait que très peu. Son estomac était toujours noué, et Duo ressentait toujours une grande fatigue, il n'avait qu'une envie : Dormir pendant trois jours d'affilés. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira profondément et reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-Trowa ! Appela Heero. Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Depuis ma mission avec Duo. Il s'est transformé pour nous sauver.

-Hn.

Le japonais garda un silence mauvais, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

Écoutez, je sais que l'on aurait dû vous le dire depuis le début. À cause de nous, la mission a raté, et notre dernière planque a été prise d'assaut. Mais la règle numéro un chez un New-Type est de ne faire confiance à aucune autre personne différente.

-Les Chelvas ! Fit Duo d'une voix terne.

-Pardon ? Fit simultanément Wufei et Trowa.

-Ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous sont des Chelvas.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Wufei.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Répondit le natté.

-Oui, donc nous ne dévoilons pas notre identité aux Chelvas, et en l'occurrence, vous.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas acceptés. Certain nous pourchassent pour nous tuer.

-Comme le gars d'hier ?

-Oui.

-Et l'attaque de la dernière fois alors, elle ne provenait pas de Oz, mais était dirigée contre vous deux ? Demanda Heero d'une voix froide.

-Oui.

Il y eut un petit silence de quelques minutes, puis Wufei parla.

-Une dernière question. Quels sont réellement vos pouvoirs ?

-Je suis empathe comme tu le sais, mais je peux aussi déplacer les objets par la pensée.

-Hum hum. Et toi Duo ?

-Je suis un New-Type métamorphe. Je peux me transformer à volonté en panthère.

-D'accord.

Il y eut à nouveau quelques minutes de silence, puis Quatre n'y tenant plus, demanda :

-Alors, quel est votre verdict ?

Wufei le regarda un moment.

-Comme Trowa l'a dit hier soir, il n'y a aucune différence entre avant et maintenant. Maxwell et toi, vous êtes les mêmes à mes yeux.

Quatre eut un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci Wufei.

Il se tourna vers le dernier, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

-Heero ?

Ce dernier se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le salon. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta un bref instant.

-Vous avez mis en péril la vie du groupe en nous cachant qui vous étiez réellement et ne nous dévoilant pas la présence d'ennemis à proximité. Je vous mentirais en disant que rien à changé, car ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux plus vous accorder ma confiance. Et de plus, il y a des choses qui ne se seraient sûrement pas passé, si j'avais su votre vraie nature avant.

A la dernière phrase, il fixa Duo dans les yeux. Cobalt colérique contre améthystes affligées.

Puis il sortit, laissant un froid derrière lui. Duo avait baissé la tête, fermant fortement les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. La dernière phrase de Heero avait été très claire. Il le considérait comme un monstre. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Duo !

-Je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, s'il te plait Quatre.

Puis il sortit d'un pas rapide et marcha droit devant lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta les limites de la propriété de Quatre qu'il ralentit l'allure. Il marcha plus calmement, laissant libre court à ses larmes, les mots du japonais lui avaient fait mal, mais surtout, ce fut son regard qui l'avait blessé. Un regard ou se mêlait tristesse et colère. Dégoût et regret. Il ne pourrait plus affronter Heero maintenant. Puis, il remarqua qu'il entait entré dans un bois sans s'en apercevoir. Il regarda les alentours et ne vit personne. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller. Le seul moyen pour oublier une partie de sa tristesse était de se laisser envahir par son côté animal. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était encore humain. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se concentra à nouveau, mais il ne ressentait plus la présence animale qu'il avait en lui. Alors il paniqua, ressentant enfin le vide qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer depuis son réveil. Une part de lui avait disparue ! Il cria. Un crie déchirant qu'il n'avait plus poussé depuis la mort de sœur Helen et Père Maxwell.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Quatre se trouvait dans le salon, discutant de la réaction d'Heero avec Trowa, tandis que Wufei était plongeait dans un livre, participant parfois au débat en donnant son avis. Soudain, une terrible douleur lui traversa le crâne. Il laissa échapper un cri et se prit la tête entre les mains en plongeant en avant.

-Quatre !

-Winner !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Trowa.

La douleur dans la tête de Quatre fut tellement forte, qu'il fut incapable de parler. Le vase qui se trouva à proximité explosa ainsi que la plupart des cristaux, sous la pression mentale que dégageait le blond. Quant la douleur eut disparue, Quatre se détendit. Il eut alors conscience de l'inquiétude de Trowa et de la légère frayeur de Wufei.

-Winner, qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

-Duo.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Trowa.

-Duo et moi sommes très liés mentalement. La crise que je viens d'avoir, c'était Duo. Il ne va pas bien ! Il faut que je le retrouve !

-Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ?

-Non.

-Très bien, Winner, tu fais le tour de la propriété, et va voir du côté des Gundams. Barton et moi allons fouiller les bois ! Déclara Wufei.

Quatre lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, 03 et 05 entrait dans les bois.

-Prends le sentier de gauche, je prends celui de droite. Dès qu'on le trouve, on le crie à l'autre ! Compris ?

-Cinq sur cinq Wufei.

Les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent, et commencèrent leurs recherches. Puis, au détour d'un petit chemin, le chinois aperçu une forme humaine recroquevillé sur lui-même et qui pleurait.

-Barton ! Il est ici !

Wufei s'approcha de Duo lentement.

-Duo ? Duo, tu m'entends ? C'est Wufei.

L'américain leva ses améthystes remplies de larmes vers le chinois.

-Il est parti…. Il est parti…. Pleurnicha-t-il.

À cet instant, Wufei eut un élan de compassion pour Duo. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, tellement triste. Intérieurement, il maudit Yuy pour avoir été si brutal. Duo était cependant énervant et bruyant, mais sous son attitude joyeuse se cachait un être faible au niveau du cœur. Trowa arriva.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas bien. Il vaut mieux que Winner vienne lui parler.

-Il est parti…. Il est parti…. Continua de murmurer Duo en pleurant.

-Oui, mais Quatre est à la planque. À moins que…

-A moins que quoi ?

-Je vais tenter quelque chose.

Trowa se concentra et appela mentalement le blond.

_**/ Quatre ? Quatre, tu m'entends ? Pitié, faites que ça marche /**_

_**/ Je t'entends Trowa ! Vous avez trouvé Duo /**_

_**/ Dieu merciça marche. Oui, mais il va très mal. Rejoins-nous dans les bois. Suis le chantier de droite. /**_

Quatre ne répondit pas, mais Trowa savait que le blond était déjà en chemin. Il reporta son attention sur l'Américain qui continué à se noyer dans les larmes.

-Ca me fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Fit Wufei à ses côtés.

-Hn.

-Quand je rentre, je vais tuer Yuy.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Heero.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Duo est roulé en boule comme un animal blessé, certes, mais quelques chose dans son attitude me dit que c'est un problème plus grave.

-Oh ! C'est toi le spécialiste des bestioles après tout.

Un instant plus tard, Quatre fit son apparition. Il se précipita aux côtés de Duo.

-Duo ! Duo, ce n'est rien calme-toi.

-Quatre…Il est parti…. Il est parti….

-Duo…

-Il est parti…

-Qui est parti Duo ?

-Mon côté animal…. Il n'est plus là, Quatre !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai voulu me transformer. Je n'y arrive plus ! Et je ne ressens sa présence en moi. C'est vide !

Quatre écarquilla les yeux aux paroles de Duo ! C'était impossible ! Une entité animale ne pouvait disparaître comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Tout va bien Duo, on va retourner à la maison, et je dirais à Fleck de venir t'examiner. D'accord ?

-Ou…Oui.

-Wufei, Trowa, aidez-moi à le soulever.

Les deux pilotes s'exécutèrent, et ensemble, ils ramenèrent le natté. Sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier c'était calmé, et avait la mine sombre.

-Quatre, est-ce que ça signifie que je vais mourir ?

Le blond se figea à cette question. C'est vrai, qu'il y avait pensé. C'était d'ailleurs la seule réponse possible au problème de Duo. Mais il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

-Non. Tu vas vivre.

Il ne laisserait pas Duo mourir !

À suivre……


	8. chapitre 8

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Crystal d'avalon :** Contente que le chap t'ai plu, et pour répondre à ta question :j'aime bien quand Heero est un méchand, un sans-coeur. Quand aux restes, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire la suite.

**Lihiel : **Merci. Pour le petit truc qui cloche : TADAM ... V'là la suite, lol.

**Ariane Maxwell Shinigami : **Et tu sais que tu m'as choqué ? Non sans rire, quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas avoir un bac +5 pour le deviner, lol.

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Et oui, j'ai changé de pseudo, snif, mais j'y étais obligé car Shalimar, c'est un nom trop répandu, lol.

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 8**

Heero était parti pour une cause et une durée indéfinie. Duo dormait profondément dans sa chambre tandis que Quatre tournait en rond dans le salon.

"Winner, arrête un peu de bouger dans tous les sens."

"Wufei a raison, ça ne fera pas avancer le temps plus vite."

Quatre soupira et se posa sur le canapé. La veille, il avait appelé Isis afin qu'elle vienne avec Fleck pour qu'il examine Duo.

"Et ton ami est médecin, tu dis ?" Demanda Wufei.

"Oui. Il est le seul qui peut nous examiner en toute sécurité."

"Je vois. C'est votre médecin attitré en somme !"

"Ouais, on peut voir les choses comme ça. De plus, ce sont des amis très proches, et ils pourront peut-être nous dire pourquoi Duo est dans l'incapacité de se transformer."

La sonnette les fit violemment sursauter, et le blond se jeta sur la porte.

Une jeune fille blonde, les yeux d'un vert pénétrant et à la peau ambrée entra en premier. Aussitôt elle se jeta dans les bras de Quatre dans un cri de joie.

"Katoru ! Qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir !"

"Isis ! Laisse-le respirer voyons !" Intervint alors une voix masculine.

Un jeune homme châtain clair, les yeux bleu délavé et une carrure athlétique entra alors.

"Salut Fleck !" Fit Quatre en lui serrant la main.

Le blond les conduisit au salon et les présenta.

"Wufei, Trowa, voici mes deux amis dont je vous ais parlé, Isis et Fleck."

"Enchanté."

"Winner, ce sont aussi des…."

Quatre lança un regard d'avertissement au chinois avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

"Alors Quatre, qu'arrive-t-il à Duo ?"

"Je l'ignore Isis. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu ailles l'examiner, Fleck." Dit Quatre en se tournant vers le médecin.

"Bien sûr. Quels sont ces symptômes ?"

"Et bien, une très grande fatigue, puis il a perdu le contrôle de son côté animal et est redevenu humain en pleine action, et il a eut des nausées aussi. Pour finir, il ne peut plus se transformer." Énuméra le blond.

Isis et Fleck froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas…."

"Tu oublie que Duo a les deux gènes, c'est tout à fait possible. Je vais aller vérifier ça sur le champs. Ou est sa chambre ?"

"En haut, première porte à gauche."

Aussitôt Fleck disparu dans la direction indiquée et Isis se tourna vers Quatre.

"Je peux te parler ?"

"Oui, mais Duo n'a rien de grave ?"

"Non, Indra a eut les mêmes symptômes que lui, il y a quelques temps."

"Ouf ! De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

"C'est privé. On peut se voir de new-type à new-type ?" Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux deux autres.

Regard, que Wufei se fit un plaisir de lui rendre.

"Viens."

Quatre l'entraîna dans la cuisine, et ferma la porte.

"Alors ?"

"Quatre, d'après les symptômes que tu nous as décrit, il semblerait que Duo soit…. Euh…. Enceinte."

La phrase de la jeune fille choqua Quatre au plus au point. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remit ses cordes vocales en action.

"Mais…. Mais…. Mais…. Mais…. C'est un homme !"

"Oui je sais ! Mais Duo possèdent les deux gènes. Il est un mâle de part son côté humain, et une femelle de part son côté panthère. Il peut donc avoir des enfants."

"Oh…….."

"Normalement, après chaque période de chaleur il perd ses facultés, non ?"

"Si. Pendant deux ou trois jours."

"C'est sa période d'ovulation. S'il ne veut pas être fécondé, il devra utiliser des préservatifs durant ces quelques jours."

Le blond garda le silence, essayant d'avaler la nouvelle.

"C'est……. Un bébé ?" Fit-il incrédule.

Isis eut un petit sourire et ils se mirent à rigoler de bonheur. Quand ils revinrent au salon, Fleck descendait au même moment.

"Alors ?" Firent Isis et Quatre d'une même voix.

"Nous avions raison. Il l'est de deux semaines !"

"C'est la période où remontent ces dernières chaleurs."

"Maintenant, il faut que l'on lui annonce !" Fit calmement Fleck.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

"Non. J'ai pensé que l'un de vous deux pourriez vous en charger. Vous êtes les mieux placés, non ?"

"Je le ferais !" Fit Quatre. "Mais…."

Voyant que le blond n'arrivait pas à sortir le reste de sa phrase, Fleck insista.

"Qu'y a t-il Quatre ?"

"Co…. Comment il va naître ? Duo n'est pas physiquement équipé pour mettre au monde ! Enfin je veux dire…. Euh…. Le faire sortir ! Mis à part par….Euh… " Le blond devint à cet instant tout rouge et s'étouffa avec les mots.

Fleck eut un petit rire.

"Tu as raison, Duo n'est pas équipé pour. Le bébé ne sortira pas par l'anus. Si Duo le veut bien, je prendrais sa grossesse à charge, et quand il arriva presque au terme de ses neuf mois, je lui ferais une césarienne. C'est le seul moyen pour que l'enfant sorte car vu que l'anus est trop étroit, il risquerait s'étouffait avant même d'être sortit. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui. Mais si Duo ne veut pas du bébé ? Après tout, il ne connaît pas le père !"

"Dans ce cas je le ferais avorter, tout simplement."

"Hn. Et quand pourra-t-il se transformer à nouveau ?"

"Quand l'enfant sera naît ! Tu vois, son corps a momentanément supprimé sa faculté afin que le fœtus puisse se développer que dans un seul corps."

"Je vois. Je vais aller le voir maintenant."

"D'accord. Nous allons partir. On reste en contact."

"Bien entendu. Vous restez en ville quand même ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

Après avoir fait des au revoirs bref, Quatre monta à l'étage, et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

"Entrez !"

Il trouva Duo couché dans le lit, emmitouflé sous les couvertures, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air triste. Quand il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait, son regard s'illumina un peu.

"Quatre !"

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Bien. Fleck et Isis sont partis ?"

"Oui. Et Isis te fait de gros bisous."

"Que t'as dit Fleck ?"

Quatre baissa le regard, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais garda le silence, évitant toujours le regard de son ami.

"Quatre, tu commences à me faire peur."

"Duo, Fleck m'a assuré que tu n'avais rien de grave…."

"Mais ?"

"Il semblerait que tu sois hermaphrodite, en quelque sorte !"

"Je ne vois où tu veux en venir."

"Tu es enceinte !" Déclara le blond.

Duo se tut et pâlit.

"Co…. Comment ?"

"Après chaque période de chaleur, tu es fécondable durant quelques jours, ce qui explique les pertes de quelques-unes de tes facultés."

"Je… J'attends un bébé ?"

"Oui. Tu retrouveras tes facultés de panthère quand l'enfant naîtra. Si tu le gardes."

"Si je le garde ?"

"Tu peux avorter, si tu le veux."

"Non !" S'exclama Duo en posant inconsciemment ses mains sur son estomac encore plat. "C'est mon enfant !"

"Je pensais que vu que tu ne connaissais pas le père tu ……"

A ses mots Duo baissa la tête. Le père ? Il le connaissait le père.

"Duo ?"

"Je veux cet enfant."

"Comme tu veux ! Je t'aiderais. Mais tu ne pourras pas rester ici."

Duo lui lança un regard étonné.

"Je ne pense que les autres seront prêts à accepter le fait que…"

"Je comprends."

"Tu partiras quand ton ventre commencera à s'épaissir. Je te mettrais une de mes propriétés à ta disposition."

"Merci."

Quatre l'observa un moment. Duo avait l'air un peu perdu.

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir garder l'enfant ?"

"Je veux garder un souvenir de son père."

"Son père ? Tu le connais ?"

Duo lui lança un regard triste en hochant la tête et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Quatre resta un moment silencieux et réfléchi durant quelques secondes.

"Heero…. " Murmura le blond.

**88888888888888888888888888**

_Un mois plus tard_

Quatre faisait chauffer un peu d'eau pour se faire du thé, quand il sentit deux bras l'étreindre tendrement au niveau de sa taille, et un souffle chaud lui caresser le cou. Souriant, il pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite, facilitant l'échange. Après quelques minutes, il se retourna et embrassa tendrement son amant. Puis il se détacha et regarda la fenêtre en souriant. Il reporta son attention à Trowa.

"Je reviens."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit au jardin. Il localisa l'objet de ses recherches assis sur un banc, un sourire aux lèvres et une main caressant distraitement son estomac.

"Duo ?"

Le natté sursauta au son de sa voix. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à se laisser approcher sans ressentir la présence des personnes.

"Hello Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Je croyais que tu te faisais du thé."

"Oui. Mais j'avais envie de venir te retrouver."

Duo lui lança un regard étonné.

"J'ai ressenti ton sentiment de plénitude, et j'ai brièvement entendu la chanson que tu chantais."

"Tu es un empathe encombrant !" Fit Duo en rougissant.

Quatre eut un sourire doux.

"Que vas-tu faire pour Heero ?"

"Je… J'ai envie de lui dire. Vu qu'il sait que je suis un new-type, se sera plus facile, mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Ou qu'il me tue…"

"Duo !" Le réprimanda le blond.

"Je vais d'abord attendre qu'il revienne, et patienter un moment afin de voir comment il réagit à ma présence. Ensuite j'aviserai."

Quatre leva la tête et sourit.

"Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte dès maintenant, il vient d'arriver."

À ces mots, le cœur de Duo s'emballa un peu. Esquissant un petit sourire timide, il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison avec Quatre. Duo appréhendait un peu cette rencontre, mais ainsi, il serait fixé. Peut-être que Heero s'était éloigné quelques temps pour faire le point sur eux, ou alors il….

Duo se figea sur le seuil de la maison. Le japonais se tenait dans l'entrée, répondant aux quelques questions que lui posait Trowa, il se contenta seulement de lancer un regard au natté avant de se détourner, mais ce qui blessa Duo ce ne fut pas son indifférence mais le fait qu'il avait un bras autour de la taille de Relena, alors que celle-ci l'étreignait également. Comme… s'ils étaient un couple !

À cet instant, Quatre fut submergé par une douleur au cœur. Duo souffrait.

"Bon, après toutes ces heures de route, on va aller se reposer un peu ! On se voit tout à l'heure."

Et le Japonais gravit les marches, entraînant son amante avec lui. Car ils étaient devenus amants, Duo l'avait lu dans le regard victorieux que lui avait lancé Relena au moment de monter.

À suivre…………


	9. chapitre 9

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

**Note :** _les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître._

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir ressentit une vague de douleur l'envahir, se fut le calme plat, Quatre ne captait plus les émotions de Duo. Il se tourna vers son ami, ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vide et avait affreusement pâlit.

_**« Duo ? »**_

_**« Ça va aller Quatre, ne t'inquiète pas ! »**_

_**« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu m'as l'air un peu… »**_

_**« Il a fait son choix, je n'ai plus rien à dire »**_

Puis calmement le natté repartit en direction du jardin, Wufei et Trowa n'avaient rien dit, mais l'éclair de douleur passant dans les yeux de Duo ne leur avait pas échappé. Le Chinois retourna dans le salon suivit de Trowa, Quatre leva les yeux vers l'escalier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire Heero ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il baissa la tête et soupira tristement, qu'allait faire Duo maintenant que Heero l'avait clairement rejeté ? Maintenant que Relena était là, le natté n'approcherait plus le Japonais, cela était certain, il connaissait la façon de penser de son meilleur ami, il laisserait Heero tranquille si ce dernier souhaitait rester auprès de la princesse, même si cela était au profit de son propre bonheur. Dans un excès de colère, il brisa accidentellement un cadre.

« Et zut ! » Maudit le blond en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les débris de verre.

« Quatre ? »

L'empathe se tourna vers son amant.

« Ce n'est rien Trowa, juste un petit accident. »

« Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans tes états pareils à cause de Heero. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai un peu de mal à contrôler mais émotion par le biais de la télépathie. »

« Je vois ça, mais Duo, lui, l'a très bien pris, alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Duo se résigne, c'est différent. Tu ne connais pas l'ampleur de la douleur qu'il ressent. » Déclara Quatre d'un ton froid.

Trowa soupira et s'agenouilla à son tour pour aider son amant à ramasser les débris et ainsi mettre un terme à la discussion qui prenait une tournure trop agressive au goût du français. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sortit de la maison.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Une fois sortit de la maison, Duo reprit le chemin de son banc et s'y laissa choir. Il sourit tristement et posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

« Nous sommes seuls à présent. »

Il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et tout en continuant à caresser doucement le ventre, il commença à parler.

« Je ferais tout pour être un bon père, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas quand je refuserais de te donner le nom de ton second père. Il a une vie qui ne rejoindra jamais la nôtre, et puis qui voudrait avoir un compagnon bisexué et métamorphose ? Et toi, comment le prendras-tu ? Je suis si désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te tuer. »

« Duo ? »

L'américain releva la tête et observa son meilleur ami approcher. Ce dernier avait un air soucieux sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta un instant le futur papa.

« Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as une expression tellement sérieuse sur le visage, que j'en déduis qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Quatre eut un petit sourire et se posa aux côtés de son ami.

« Il y a un peu d'eau dans le gaz avec Trowa. » Déclara l'Arabe.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est l'ami d'Heero, il le défend. Et de plus, je n'arrive pas à canaliser ma colère et mes autres émotions, je crois que Trowa va finir par en avoir marre. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Quatre. Essaie de te contrôler. »

« Ce n'est pas facile, surtout quand on reçoit de plein fouet des émotions forte. »

« Attend. »

Duo se leva et alla ramasser un bout de bois et le posa sur les genoux de Quatre, puis il se rassit.

« Parle-moi, et fais tourner ce bâton lentement. Si tu canalise ton énergie là-dedans, tout en parlant de chose et d'autre, tu réussiras à contrôler ton pouvoir. C'est un bon exercice, je trouve. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi. »

Quatre posa son regard sur le bâton et le fixa intensément, lentement, il se leva dans les airs et se mit à tourner dans un mouvement lent et régulier.

« C'est bien, laisse une partie de ton esprit faire le travaille, et laisse l'autre moitié neutre. »

« Depuis quand t'y connais-tu ? »

« Depuis que je connais Fleck ! »

« Hum. Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais rester pendant quelques mois encore puis, je partirais. »

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas maintenant ? Cela ne te fait pas mal de voir Heero et Relena. »

« Oh, si ! Ça fait mal, surtout que je l'aime, mais pas lui, et je n'y peux rien. »

« Heero est un crétin ! Il refuse de faire face à ces sentiments et se cache derrière cette fille, et Trowa qui le défend ! » Déclara Quatre d'une voix colérique.

Duo le regarda surpris, puis son regard se posa sur le bâton qui tournoyait de plus en plus vite.

« Quatre ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le blond suivit le regard de son ami et vit le bâton.

« Oh ! » Déclara-t-il.

Puis la pression étant devenu trop forte, le bout de bois alla se planter avec force dans un tronc d'arbre, laissant Duo et Quatre sans voix.

« Je pense que tu vas devoir travailler un peu ça ! » Fit Duo.

« Je crois bien oui. »

Duo eut un petit rire.

« A l'avenir, ne pense plus à Heero ! C'est néfaste pour toi ! » Fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Quatre le regarda puis éclata de rire. Au moins, eux deux se comprenait.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Deux jours plus tard, Heero les réunit tous dans le salon, une nouvelle mission étant prévue. Relena qui avait élu domicile dans la maison était assise à ses côtés, sa main enlaçant la sienne. Elle lança un regard narquois à Duo qui se rembrunit et resserra sa prise sur celle du japonais.

« La mission constitue à se rendre à Romefeller. »

Wufei manqua de s'étouffer et Trowa le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Quant à Quatre et Duo, leurs expressions ne changèrent pas, mais on pouvait sentir une certaine tension émanait d'eux. Trowa fut le premier à se ressaisir.

« Pourquoi Romefeller ? »

« Les Mads m'ont informé qu'un prototype d'armure mobile avait été construit, et les premiers essais auront lieux là-bas. Nous devons détruire cette armure et en profiter pour mettre à genoux Oz. Nous partons dans dix minutes. »

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles d'Heero.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? » Demanda alors Relena

Le japonais se tourna vers elle, et prit son visage entre ces mains.

« Non, il y a bien trop de danger. »

« Mais… »

« Tu resteras ici, je préfère te savoir en sûreté ! » Fit Heero, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Duo se leva brusquement, le cœur serré dans un étau et se dirigea vers l'étage, rapidement suivi de Quatre.

« Duo, ne fais pas cette mission ! »

« Quatre… »

« C'est trop dangereux, pense au bébé ! »

« Mais j'y pense, mais s'il y a une chance pour que mon enfant naisse dans un monde en paix, alors je prendrais ce risque. »

« Duo… »

« Ma décision est prise Quatre. »

« Tâche au moins de faire attention. »

« Promis. »

Et le natté alla préparer ces affaires et conditionner Deathscythe pour le départ.

À suivre….

Pitié ne tuait pas l'auteur, ne tuait pas l'auteur !


	10. chapitre 10

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 10**

Ils étaient entièrement entourés. La ligne de défense de Romefeler était solide, et les Léos et les Ariès se succédaient à mesures qu'ils les détruisaient. Heero était en train de se battre avec un prototype de Léo modifier, sûrement l'armure qu'ils devaient détruire, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se retrouvaient donc aux prises avec le reste de l'armée de Oz, et furent bientôt submergés. Heureusement, grâce à son esprit tactique, Quatre eut vite fait de reprendre les choses en main et de les guider dans la bataille, mais Duo se retrouva bien vite encadrer par quatre Léos. À l'aide de sa faux thermique, il trancha deux des armures et s'apprêter à détruire la troisième et ne vit pas le tir du quatrième. À travers les épaisses couches de gundamium, Duo ressentit le choc et perdit durant un instant le contrôle du Deathscythe, et avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre, il sentit son armure chuter à terre.

« Duo ! » Fit la voix de Quatre à ce moment-là.

Touchant le sol, Duo alla frapper brutalement contre son écran de contrôle, sa tête se cogna violemment, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentit au niveau de son estomac, comme s'il se déchirait. Comprenant d'où venait cette douleur, Duo sentit un moment de panique l'envahir. Le bébé ! Duo resta prostré sur lui-même, les mains appuyé contre son ventre, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard et les larmes lui vint aux yeux, tandis qu'il sentait les tirs des Léos qui continuait à bombarder son armure.

« Non, mon bébé ! » Murmura-t-il.

« 01 à 02, des dégâts ? » Fit alors la voix neutre d'Heero à travers le haut-parleur, mais Duo l'entendit à peine.

« Répond 02 ! »

Wufei, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son coéquipier se propulsa vers lui, et abattit toutes les armures ennemies se trouvant à proximité, protégeant ainsi le Deathscythe.

« Maxwell ? »

_**« Duo ? Duo, est-ce que ça va ? »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Duo, je t'en pris, répond ! »**_

_**« Qua… Quatre… J'ai mal… »**_

_**« Ou ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? »**_

_**« Au ventre…. Le bébé… »**_

_**« Calme-toi, Duo, calme-toi… »**_

_**« J'ai… tué mon bébé… »**_

Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation, Quatre respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer lui-même.

_**« Écoute-moi, Duo. Est-ce que tu perds du sang ? »**_

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, Trowa et Wufei protégeaient le Deathscythe, tandis que Quatre gardait le contact psychique avec Duo, tout en continuant le combat. Puis la voix de Duo s'éleva à nouveau.

_**« N… Non… Il n'y en a pas… »**_

_**« Alors le bébé va bien pour le moment, mais il faut que tu te calme, sinon tu vas vraiment faire une fausse couche. »**_

_**« Mais… J'ai tellement mal… »**_

_**« Il a dû recevoir un choc, mais il tient bon… Calme-toi »**_

« 04 à tous, je me replie avec le 02. »

« 05 à 04, tu n'as pas la puissance de propulsion nécessaire. Je rapatrie 02 moi-même. »

« 04 à 05, négatif. 02 à besoin de soin. »

« Et je contacterais tes amis. 04, fais-moi confiance. »

« 01 à 04 et 05, dépêchez-vous de trouvez une solution. »

« 04 à tous, nous couvrons la retraite du 05 et du 02. »

« Nymnu Roukyai. »

Wufei empoigna alors le Deathscythe par les épaules, et se propulsa loin de la base. Après de longues, de très longues minutes, ils atteignirent enfin la planque. Le Chinois aida alors Duo à descendre et le guida jusqu'à une des chambres, sous les cris affolés de Relena.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Heero est aussi blessé ? Ou est-il ? »

« Tais-toi stupide onna et laisse-moi passer ! » S'exclama alors Wufei passablement énervé alors que Relena lui bloquait l'accès à l'escalier.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir mais s'exécuta néanmoins et les suivit jusqu'à une des chambres.

« Est-ce que ça va Maxwell ? » Demanda Wufei alors que Duo se repliait sur lui-même en se tenant le ventre. « Est-ce que tu sais comment joindre ton ami médecin ? »

« Oui. Le… Le téléphone. »

En moins d'une minute, Wufei revint avec le téléphone en main et le tendit à Duo. Ce dernier tapa sur quelques chiffres et le redonna au chinois. Celui-ci attendit et au bout de quelques sonnerie une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Allô ? »

« Euh… Est-que vous êtes Isis ? »

Il y eut un petit silence soupçonneux avant que la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil ne reprenne la parole :

« … Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Chang Wufei, l'ami de Duo. »

« Hum… Je me rappelle de toi. Que veux-tu ? »

« Duo est blessé et Quatre a dit qu'il à besoin de soins. »

« Nous arrivons. »

Et elle raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à Wufei de parler à nouveau.

_**/8888888888/**_

« Tout va bien ! » Décréta Fleck après dix minutes d'auscultation.

« Mon bébé ? »

« Il va bien, son cœur bat. Cependant, ne recommence plus jamais ça Duo. »

L'américain baissa la tête. Il se sentait soulager que son enfant n'ait rien.

« Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu mal ? »

« Et bien, le fœtus a reçu un choc, dans certain cas l'embryon meurt et tu fais une fausse couche, et dans d'autres cas, le fœtus s'en sort, mais il y a un risque de séquelle. »

« Séquelle ? »

« Il peut être…Comment dire… Difforme. »

« Et… »

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, il faut attendre le troisième mois pour faire des examens approfondis. »

Duo ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre, Isis, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait dans la chambre s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et s'y assit.

« A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu te battes Duo, c'est clair ? » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

« Oui. »

« Je ne te ferais pas la morale en disant que tu as été inconscient et que tu as mis la vie de ton enfant en danger. Si tu tiens vraiment à le garder, pars. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris Duo, quitte tes coéquipiers ! Quatre le comprendra, quant aux autres, ils n'ont pas à savoir. »

« Isis à raison, Duo. Le fœtus à reçu un très grand choc, et je te mentirais si je te disais que tu ne cours plus aucun risque de fausse couche. »

« Mais… »

« Il te faut du calme, un minimum de stress et de choc et un maximum de confort afin que tu mène une grossesse saine. »

« Il faut que tu choisisses Duo, la guerre ou le bébé, mais tu ne pourras pas mener les deux à terme ! » Décréta alors Isis.

Duo baissa le regard et releva aussitôt la tête.

« Il n'y a pas à choisir car mon choix est déjà fait, je veux ce bébé, et s'il faut que je m'exile au fin fond des colonies pour l'avoir, alors je le ferais. »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller si loin ! » Fit alors la voix de Quatre qui venait d'entrer et qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

« Quat-chan ? »

« Je te couvrirais auprès des autres et puis, je t'ai dit que je mettrais une de mes propriétés à ta disposition, et j'ai justement un petit cottage sur les côtes anglaise qui pourra faire l'affaire. »

« L'Angleterre ? »

« Si le pays ne te plait, je peux t'envoyer ailleurs. » Fit Quatre.

« Non, ce sera parfait. Et toi ? »

« Je continue le combat. Et puis, je ne vais pas laisser Trowa, mais quant à toi, tu auras intérêt à m'envoyer plein de lettres, et à mettre mon neveu ou ma nièce au monde et en bonne santé, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair Quat-chan. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire.

« Bon, alors tout est réglé. Duo, tu restes couché jusqu'à demain, et demain soir, nous partons. » Fit Fleck.

« Nous ? »

« Ben oui, nous. Il te faut un médecin pour suivre ta grossesse, et Isis me servira d'infirmière. »

« Génial. » Fit Duo avec un sourire pas du tout rassuré.

_**/8888888888/**_

Le lendemain, Duo en avait plus qu'assez de rester coucher. Il avait envie de bouger un peu, mais Quatre veillait au grain. Isis et Fleck étaient repartis, mais il devait les rejoindre à l'aéroport ce soir. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Entrez. » Fit le natté en s'attendant à voir Quatre ou Wufei.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Heero entrait et refermer la porte derrière lui ! Il fixa un moment Duo puis vint s'assoeir sur la chaise, près du lit.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda le japonais.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, sa présence le troublait plus que tout, et il avait peur de faire une gaffe.

« Que t'ait-il arrivait au juste ? »

« Euh… Euh… J'ai reçu le choc en plein abdomen, et ça m'a fait mal… » Fit Duo d'une voix incertaine.

Heero lui lança un regard bizarre.

« Une fois en mission, tu t'es reçu deux balles dans les côtes, mais tu as tenu jusqu'au bout, avant hier, tu n'avais jamais quitté un champ de bataille. Tu es étrange en ce moment, tu as l'air différent. »

« Di… Différent ? »

« Hn. »

« Je ne suis pas différent de d'habitude, mais de toute façon, tu es bien trop occupé avec Relena pour t'intéresser à moi. » Fit Duo d'une voix colérique en lançant un regard accusateur vers son ancien amant d'une nuit.

Ce dernier allait lui répondre quand ladite Relena fit justement son entrée.

« Heero, cela fait un moment que je te cherche, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard froid à Duo que celui-ci lui rendit.

« Je prenais les nouvelles d'un coéquipier. »

« Oh. Il y a Trowa qui veut te parler au sujet de votre dernière mission. »

« Hn. »

Le japonais sortit de la chambre, mais Relena ne le suivit pas. Elle attendit que les pas de son amant se soit éloignés pour se tourner vers Duo et lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Alors Duo, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. » Répliqua le natté d'une voix mécanique.

« Dis-moi, quel effet cela te fait-il de voir Heero avec moi ? Après tout, ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu es amoureux de lui. Mais vois-tu, de nous deux, c'est moi qui ait gagné. Heero ne mérite pas de recevoir l'amour de quelqu'un comme toi, d'un voleur des rues, d'un orphelin et d'un meurtrier. Heero à besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de bien auprès de lui, une personne qui peut lui apprendre autre chose que la guerre, quelqu'un comme moi. »

« La ferme ! » Siffla l'américain.

« Tu n'es rien Duo, et tu ne seras jamais rien. Je suis à la tête d'une grande fortune, et je suis la future représentante des Colonies et de la Terre, et je peux tout offrir à Heero en plus de mon amour, et comparé à toi, je peux lui donner un enfant, un enfant qui sera de sa chair et de son sang, alors que toi, que peux-tu lui offrir ? Dis-moi Duo ? »

Duo détourna le regard de cette vipère, ne voulant plus entendre ses paroles blessantes. Si seulement elle savait !

« Sache une chose Duo, maintenant Heero est à moi, rien qu'à moi, tu entends ? »

Duo se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard noir.

« Tu auras beau faire celui qui a été blessé durant un combat, Heero se fiche totalement de toi. Il m'aime, et il n'aime que moi ! Alors cesse de toujours être dans ses pattes. J'ai gagné et tu as perdu, il va falloir t'y faire ! »

Puis dignement, la princesse de Sanc sortit alors que Duo sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _« Shit ! Voilà que je pleure maintenant ! Fichu hormone ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

_**/8888888888/**_

Dans le hall d'un aéroport, deux jeunes hommes se faisait face. L'un était habillé tout en noir avec une tresse et porter un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, tandis que l'autre était blond avec de très beaux yeux bleus. Ils se retenaient l'un comme l'autre de pleurer. Non loin d'eux un homme et une femme les attendaient.

« Tu feras attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« Mais oui, Duo. »

« Tu vas me manquer Quat-chan ! » S'écria alors l'américain en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Duo, ce ne sont pas des adieux. Je viendrais te voir autant que possible, une fois que la guerre sera terminée. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. » Décréta Duo avec un air boudeur.

Isis et Fleck s'approchèrent à leur tour.

« Au revoir Quatre, et porte-toi bien. »

« Toi aussi Isis, et prend bien soin de Duo, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a un bon médecin à ses côtés ! » Fit Fleck.

Puis les trois amis se séparèrent. Quatre se dirigea vers l'une des baies vitrées qui offraient une vue sur la piste de décollage, et observa son meilleur ami partir pour l'Angleterre.

À suivre…

* * *

**onarluca :** C'est vrai que c'est un con, mais c'est aussi un mec. Evite de me tuer après que tu es lu, stp. Merci.

* * *

**blurp3 :** Reste zen, reste zen, reste zen... Lol ! Si si j'ai compris ta review, mais c'est marrant de voir Heero et Relena ensemble (Shali pars se cacher très loin) Deux chap tu me laisse ? Hum hum... Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Bisous et à la prochaine.

* * *

**Naera Ishikawa :** Juste une question, si tu me dépèce maintenant alors ça voudra dire que Heero restera avec Relena. Attend un peu pour ça, d'accord ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

* * *

**Kaorulabelle :** Maieuh ! Je met à jour aussi vite que le peu ! Pas ma faute si l'inspiration n'arrive pas aussi vite. Tu mériterais que je laisse le 1xR, tiens ! Non mais ! Merci pour ta review et évite de me tuer stp, lol.

* * *

**Kimiko06 :** Sadique et fière de l'être. Relena ne sera pas encastrée dans le mur malheureusement (povre mur), mais je lui réserve d'autre petite chose. Et oui ! Tu m'as démasquée, la scène est bien tirée de Buffy, mais j'adore cette série et ce petit passage m'éclate beaucoup alors j'y ai fait un petit clin d'oeil, lol. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. kizu.

* * *

**Kyrikha **: Merci. Bonne question, moi-même je me demande comment j'ai pu faire un 1xR, mais c'est primordiale pour la suite de la fic. Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira, malheureusement non Quatre ne sera pas enlever, Hee-chan ne plaquera rien, lol, et pas de chantage non plus. Kizu.

* * *

**lihiel : **Non malheureusement je ne tuerais pas Relena, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour la suite. Et oui, c'est bien de Buffy que je me suis inspiré le passage du baton, dans la série TV cette scène m'avait bien amusé, et je l'ai repris ici. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chap précédent. Bisous.

* * *

**angel-of-dead** : Quelle situation cruelle effectivement ! Si je suis gentille, j'arrangerais peut-être ça, mais je te rassure Relena va pas rester longtemps, même si elle reviendra. Bon je me tais avant que j'en dise trop. Contente que tu trouve la fic super, j'espère que ce chap te plaira.

* * *

**Nienna-lo** : Ravie que vous ayez finalement fini par lire celle-là, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Kisuà toute les deux.

* * *

**Yusuchine Winnelric** : C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, je suis innocente ! Lol ! Et oui, j'aime bien que Duo ramasse, je le trouve mimi dans ses situations. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kizu. 


	11. chapitre 11

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 11**

Assis sur les marches du perron de la maison qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons d'arme, Heero regardait d'un air morne l'horizon qui s'étendait devant lui. La paix avait été signé il y a quatre mois, Relena entreprenait maintenant sa part du travail. Elle passait son temps avec lui ou en réunion, mais malgré l'amour que la blonde lui portait, il se sentait seul. Il se sentait seul depuis six mois, depuis que Duo était parti. Ironiquement, il se dit que c'est quand la personne disparaît que l'on se rend compte que c'est elle que l'on aime. Il aimait Duo, il l'aime encore, mais l'américain était parti du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit néanmoins la présence de Wufei derrière lui. Le chinois vint s'assoeir à côté de lui, puis après une minute de silence :

« - Que t'arrive-t-il Yuy ? »

« - Rien. »

« - Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques temps ! »

« - Hn… »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Où est Relena ? »

« - Dans la chambre, elle prend une douche. » Répondit Heero d'une voix morne.

« - Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? »

« - Pas envie. »

« - Je vois. »

« - … »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire Heero ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Arrête de te cacher la face avec Relena. Tu ne l'aime pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu joue à son jeu ? »

« -… »

« - Vas LE rejoindre. »

« - Comment veux-tu que je LE rejoigne alors que je ne sais même pas où il est ? »

Wufei esquissa alors un sourire.

« - Tu sais, depuis quelques mois Winner reçoit beaucoup de lettre en provenance de l'étranger, et à chaque fois, il est impatient de les lire. »

« - Hn.. »

« - Il est en course avec Trowa, à ta place je…. »

Le chinois n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le japonais n'était plus à ses côtés.

_**/888888888888/**_

Entrant avec un petit sentiment de culpabilité dans la chambre que Quatre et Trowa partageaient, Heero se mit en quête des fameuses lettres dont Wufei lui avait parlé. Au bout de quelques minutes son attention se porta sur un des tiroirs du secrétaire qui était fermé à clef, sortant un petit passe de sa poche, il entreprit de déverrouiller la serrure. Et il les trouva. Prenant le paquet de lettre écrite de la main fine de Duo, Heero entreprit de les lire, essayant de localiser l'endroit ou se trouvait celui qu'il aimait.

_« AC 196_

_9 septembre, _

_Quatre, _

_Comme promis le jour de mon départ, je t'envois de mes nouvelles. Je suis arrivé au cottage il y a cinq jours, et je commence à me familiariser avec l'environnement. L'Angleterre est un pays magnifique, surtout les campagnes. Là, je suis au calme, loin de tout. Isis et Fleck se sont trouvé une petite maison à quelques kilomètres du cottage, comme ça ils pourront garder un œil sur moi, ils ne veulent pas me laisser seul et compte rester jusqu'au bout, chose dont je leur suis reconnaissant, parce que je n'aime pas me sentir seul en ce moment. J'espère que l'ambiance parmi vous s'est un peu calmée. Est-que Wufei m'en veut de mon départ ? Et Heero ? Quoi qu'il en soit, étant en fin de guerre les Mads n'ont posé aucun problème. Je suis quand même un peu déçu de ne pas mettre fin à cette guerre à vos côtés, mais il en va de mon futur, et c'est le plus important. Porte-toi et embrasse Trowa de ma part._

_Duo. »

* * *

_

_« AC 196,_

_le 30 novembre_

_Quat-chan, _

_Je suis étonné de voir que ta lettre a mis pratiquement un mois à me parvenir. Cela me fait bizarre d'être loin de toi. J'ai lu vos exploits dans la presse, c'est maintenant au tour de Relena de faire ce qu'il faut pour préserver la paix. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que Wufei ne me tient pas rigueur de mon départ, je m'en serais voulu de décevoir Justice-man. Quant à Heero, cela ne m'étonne guère, mais c'était prévisible. Mais quoi qu'il pense de moi, je ne lui en veux pas car il m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux…_

« - Cadeau ? » Murmura le japonais en fronçant les sourcils, néanmoins il reprit la lecture.

_...Isis et Fleck ne me lâchent pas une seule seconde, je me demande si je tiendrais avec eux, surtout avec Isis, j'ai beau lui dire que je ne suis pas en sucre, elle me traite comme si j'étais du cristal hyper fragile. Elle m'exaspère ! Je vais te laisser,_

_Duo. »_

* * *

_« AC 196,_

_le 20 décembre_

_Quatre,_

_Noël approche et je me sens mélancolique. Il y a quelques temps, je me demandais si m'être éloigné de vous était réellement une bonne idée. Je commençais à regretter ma précipitation, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je les ais ouverts il y a trois jours quand Fleck est arrivé avec du matériel médical. J'ai subi ma première écographie. Le bébé n'est âgé que de quatre mois, mais Fleck m'a assuré qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle due au coup que je me suis pris lors de ma dernière mission. J'ai entendu ses battements de cœur également, c'était merveilleux Quatre, mais alors, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas normal. Je suis anormal. Combien d'hommes peuvent mettre un enfant au monde ? Je crois bien que je sois le seul. Avant, je me considérais comme une déficience génétique, mais maintenant que je suis enceinte, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Un vrai monstre. Isis a failli me frapper quand j'ai dis ça, mais à mes yeux, c'est la vérité. Comment expliquerais-je à mon enfant qu'il n'a pas de mère, mais deux pères. Un qui ne connaît pas son existence, et l'autre qui est un mutant métamorphe. Je ne suis pas digne de mon enfant, je le rendrai malheureux. Je n'en peux plus Quatre, ai-je bien fait de garder ce bébé ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

* * *

_

Heero était du plus en plus sous le choc. Écographie ? Bébé ? Enceinte ? Pour trouver d'autres réponses à ses questions, il prit une autre lettre.

_« AC 196,_

_le 15 janvier_

_Quatre,_

_Merci pour ton aide. J'entrevois les choses plus clairement à présent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cédé à la tentation et j'ai demandé à Fleck de me dévoiler le sexe du bébé. C'est une fille Quatre. Ma fille. Je te joins une photo de l'écographie et tu verras à quel point elle est magnifique, je suis si fier. Isis est en train de m'assommer de prénom féminin, mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Elle portera le même nom de la personne qui à le plus compter pour moi avec le père Maxwell, Hélène. Elle s'appellera Hélène Maxwell. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Fleck à prévu de me faire accoucher fin avril. Il faudra que tu viennes me voir. Il m'a expliqué en gros comment se déroulera la naissance, et je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur. Dans trois mois, je pourrais tenir mon bébé dans mes bras, je… »

* * *

_

Heero laissa tomber les feuilles à terre. Duo était donc enceinte. Enceinte de lui ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est médicalement et physiquement impossible ! (1) Mais pourtant… Il entendit une porte claquée au rez-de-chaussée, et quelques minutes plus tard Quatre entra dans sa chambre.

« - Heero ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Le blond s'interrompis quand il vit une liasse de feuille à terre. Les lettres de Duo ! Quatre pâlit pendant que Heero restait silencieux. Plusieurs sentiments indéfinissables émanaient du japonais.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Du bébé ! » Cria Heero en se retournant brusquement.

« - Oui. »

« - Où est-il ? Ou est Duo ? »

« - Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à toi en particulier, alors laisse-le tranquille ! »

« - Hors de question ! »

Heero empoigna Quatre par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« - Réponds-moi ! »

Au lieu d'obtempérer, Quatre utilisa son don de télékinésie pour se libérer de la poigne du japonais qui se retrouva propulser jusqu'au centre de la chambre, le blond s'approcha de lui, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« - Ne t'approche plus de Duo ! Tu lui as fait suffisamment de mal ainsi ! Lui et le bébé vivront heureux sans toi ! »

« - Je veux le voir ! »

« - Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui jeter en pleine figure que c'est un monstre ? Que parce qu'il est différent tu ne veux pas de lui ? »

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« - Mais tes paroles et ton attitude voulais dire la même chose ! Le cœur de Duo n'est pas un yo-yo, Heero. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments ainsi ! »

« - Mais… Je… Je l'aime… » Fit le japonais d'une voix presque inaudible, mais Quatre l'entendit.

« - Tu l'aimes ? Tu l'aimes ! Si vraiment tu l'aimais, tu ne l'aurais pas rejeté aussi violemment il y a six mois ! Et Relena ne serait pas en ce moment même en train d'attendre ton retour dans ta chambre ! Je ne te laisserais plus approcher Duo et le bébé ! »

L'air autour des deux jeunes hommes changea et se chargea d'électricité statique. Le miroir se fissura, et Heero se rendit compte jusqu'ou pouvait aller le pouvoir de l'Arabe.

« - Quatre. »

À la voix calme et douce, Quatre se calma immédiatement et se tourna vers son amant qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

« - Trowa… » Fit Quatre.

« - Je sais. »

Le français fit signe à Heero de sortir. Ce dernier s'exécuta en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Au moment où Trowa allait fermer la porte, il bougea les lèvres silencieusement. Le mot n'était pas audible, mais Heero l'avait lu.

Sutton Cove.

Le japonais retourna dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre la porte.

Une fille. Duo allait avoir une fille. Leur fille. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il devait le retrouver à Sutton Cove, lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il était désolé et rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait et qui attendait leur enfant. D'un air résolu, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à ranger ses affaires dans un sac. Relena sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, vêtue simplement d'une serviette.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Ma valise. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

Heero ne répondit pas et continua à faire son sac. En quelques minutes, il finit et se dirigea vers la porte. Relena réagit.

« - Tu vas LE retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - … »

« - Pourquoi Lui ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? » Demanda-t-elle au moment ou il sortait.

Heero se retourna et lui dit, la fixant dans les yeux.

« - Je l'aime. »

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce. Relena resta plantée sur place, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du japonais.

« - Je peux t'offrir la richesse ! Je peux te donner des enfants ! Et lui ? Que peut-il te donner à part son corps ? »

Le japonais garda le silence et esquissa un sourire. Duo pourrait lui aussi lui offrir une famille, une famille qui l'attendait déjà.

À suivre…

(1) Sauf si une fanficeuse s'en mêle, et là, rien est impossible, ha ha ha

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**wilam :** C'est vrai que je suis cruelle, mais c'est tellement marrant... Niark niark... Sinon je te donne la permissiond de tuer Relena, mais tu me laisse Hee-chan vivant, j'en ai besoin pour la suite, lol.

**crystal d'avalon** :De toute manière, vu comment je suis en train de faire tourner l'histoire, je crois que personne aime Relena,lol.Bon, j'ai un peu fait preuve de flemmardise et j'ai passé le passage ou Quatre excuse l'absence de Duo, et non, il n'y a pas de remplaçant, snif.Sinon pour la fin de ta review, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais.

**Kimiko06 **: C'est vrai que Duo n'a pas réagi, mais comme je l'ai écris dans le chap 9, je cite "il laisserait Heero tranquille si ce dernier souhaitait rester auprès de la princesse, même si cela était au profit de son propre bonheur" donc, je ne l'ai pas fait réagir. Bon désolé pour Relena, mais j'avais pas de mur sous la main, il faudra te contenter de ça, lol.

**Yami Shino** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Nienna-lo :** Désolé lo, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, lol, j'epère que Nienna t'a bien calmé. Bon j'espère que je me suis rattraper dans ce chap et qu'il vous plaira autant.

**Shinigamie Yui :** Désolé, je n'ai pas tuer Relena, j'en ai encore besoin. Mais au moins Hee-chan l'a plaqué en beauté, non ? Maintenant il va aller roucouler avec son n'amoureux, lol.

**Kyrikha :** Et non désolé, J n'y ait pour rien. Et oui, pauvre Duo, ça ne fait que commencer... Et il n'y a pas de mort... Mais il n'y a plus de 1xR non plus, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**blurp3 :** Et oui, Duo est parti et il est seul mais plus pour très longtemps. Je vais essayer de tenir ce délai, en essayant de ne pas trop être sadique. Sinon je me répète, mais : J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Kaorulabelle :** Baisse ton flingue, v'là la suite, lol... J'espère que tu vas aimer comment je termine cette fic.

**angel-of-dead :** Heureusement que t'es encore vivante, ça aurait été dommage que t'es une crise cardiaque sans avoir lu la suite, lol. Et oui, que ferions-nous sans Quat-chan, mais tu oublie Wuffy aussi. Pour une fois qu'il est gentil dans une de mes fic...

**la rodeuse :** Merci, merci, merci. Lol.

**onarluca :** J'espère que ce chap répond à tes attentes : Il n'y a plus de Relena, Heero va rejoindre Duo et vivre heureux. Que demander de plus ?


	12. chapitre 12

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, gore….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 12**

Duo se trouvait dans sa chambre assis dans un confortable fauteuil, lisant une revue pour futures mamans, quand un événement perturbateur vint interrompre la quiétude du futur papa.

« - DUO ! »

Le cri le fit violemment sursauter de son fauteuil, soupirant et maugréant, il se leva péniblement et avança vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait prendre en mains la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant de nouveau sursauter violemment Duo, qui faillit en prime se prendre la porte en plein dans le visage. Il respira fortement, calmant les battements de son cœur qui venait de faire la holà, et posa une main sur son ventre arrondis et le caressa comme pour rassurer le bébé. Puis lançant un regard noir à sa sœur spirituelle, il attaqua :

« - Isis, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« - Hé ben ! Je t'ai connu plus sympathique. Encore tes hormones qui se dérèglent ? »

« - Viens en au fait ! » Fit le natté contrarié par la réflexion sur ses hormones.

« - Je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! » Répondis la jeune femme en montrant une robe rose à fleur à Duo.

Une robe ?

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda le natté tentant de rester calme.

« - Ben… Une robe de maternité. »

« - Et pourquoi faire ? »

« - Euh… C'est pour toi… »

« - Va-t'en ! »

« - Mais Duo… C'est pour toi ! »

« - Je n'en veux pas, merci. »

« - Et pourquoi ça ? » Riposta la jeune femme en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

« - Mais c'est… Une robe ! Je ne vais pas porter une robe quand même ! Et une robe rose en plus ! »

« - Premièrement, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi comme robe, c'est une robe de maternité ! Deuxièmement, désolé mais il n'y avait que du rose, mais la prochaine fois si j'en vois une en noir spécial pour maman commando, je te la prendrais ! Et troisièmement, tu es enceinte, donc tu dois en porter ! »

« - Sûrement pas ! »

« - Mais tu es tout boudiné dans tes chemises XXL et tes salopettes te donnent l'air d'un clown mal débauché ! »

« - Et alors ? Je suis un homme ! Bon, d'accord, je suis enceinte, mais il est absolument hors de question que je m'abaisse à porter une robe pour femme. »

« - Okay, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu la porteras bien assez tôt. »

« - Sûrement pas ! »

Esquissant un sourire de défi, elle s'approcha de Duo et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« - J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui, mais ne cri pas victoire, je reviendrais. »

« - Mouais… C'est ça. »

« - A demain, môman ! »

Puis avant que le natté ait le temps de se mettre de nouveau en colère, Isis s'éclipsa hors de la chambre, ayant appris à ne pas être dans les parages quand son frère d'adoption se mettait en colère. Atteignant le hall d'entrée, elle sortit pour buter contre un corps. Alors qu'elle levait la tête pour s'excuser, ses yeux prirent une teinte dangereuse et menaçante quand elle reconnut l'un des pilotes de Gundam.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Voir Duo. »

« - Il n'est pas ici. »

« - Laisse-moi passer. »

Heero tenta une entrée en force mais il fut repousser sans effort par la jeune femme.

« - Écoute-moi bien Yuy, tu es peut-être le Perfect Soldier, mais face à moi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un Solva. Alors, ne m'énerve pas. »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un regard froid et glacé, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« - Que lui veux-tu ? »Demanda t'elle.

« - Seulement le voir, lui parler. »

L'éclair de douleur qui traversa brusquement les yeux du japonais n'échappa pas à Isis. Fronçant les sourcils, elle observa minutieusement le pilote zéro un, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait le même regard que Duo. La même douleur, le même regret, la même tristesse. Faisant taire son instinct animal, elle baissa la garde et s'écarta de la porte pour s'éloigner.

« - Duo est à l'étage, dans la chambre, au fond du couloir face à l'escalier. Si jamais tu le fais à nouveau souffrir, je te t'arrache les tripes. »

Et sur cette remarque, elle partit d'un pas léger. Heero lui lança un regard indécis avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du cottage.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Duo se tenait debout face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin derrière la maison. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement, il se douta de qui cela devait être et enclencha les hostilités en premier.

« - Isis, si tu es revenue pour me parler de cette histoire de fichue robe, tu peux repartir immédiatement ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il se retourna pour croiser deux prunelles cobalt, n'appartenant pas à Isis. Duo se figea sur place et devint extrêmement pâle. Heero quant à lui, garda le silence et observa la silhouette de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était habillé d'une chemise ocre taille XXL par-dessus une salopette en jean bleu, elle aussi XXL. Les vêtements étaient très larges, mais se tendaient vers l'avant au niveau de l'estomac rond de l'Américain, presque de la forme d'un œuf, puis le japonais releva les yeux à la hauteur des yeux de son aimé, toujours cette même profondeur améthyste, mais elle brillait de façon étrange, une lueur radieuse s'ajoutait à son regard, légèrement teinté de crainte.

« - Bonjour Duo. »

Reprenant contenance, le natté croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et foudroya le japonais du regard.

« - Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

« - J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de Quatre, et j'ai trouvé tes lettres. Duo, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie… J'ai commis une erreur c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais un New-type, je me suis senti trahi, perdu… Je ne savais plus quoi en penser, je voulais t'oublier… Mais d'un côté je ne le voulais pas. Et puis je suis tombé sur Relena, elle a vu que je n'étais pas bien et elle a su profiter de cette faiblesse, puis au fil des jours, je me suis dis que je pourrais t'oublier avec elle… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'aime Duo. »

« - Sors d'ici ! » Fis l'américain d'un air calme mais avec un regard froid.

« - Pas avant d'avoir eu ma seconde chance ! »

« - Je ne te dois aucune seconde chance, tu ne mérite aucune seconde chance ! »

« - Bon sang, pense au bébé, il… »

À ces mots Duo sortit de ses gongs, et regarda furieusement le japonais.

« - Le bébé ! Tu ne… Ah !…. »

Coupé dans sa tirade par une douleur, Duo poussa un cri et posa une main sur son ventre en prenant appui contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Aussitôt, Heero fut à ses côtés.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en le conduisant vers le fauteuil et le fit asseoir.

Duo sourit malgré lui face à cette mini panique venant de la part du Perfect Soldier.

« - Ce n'est rien, seulement un coup de pied. »

« - À croire qu'elle est d'accord avec moi. »

« - Elle ? Tu as lu toutes mes lettres ? »

« - Hn. Je t'aime Duo et je veux vivre avec toi et avec notre fille, comme une famille. »

« - Et si je n'avais pas été enceinte ? »

« - Ca n'aurais rien changé ! »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence puis Heero approcha délicatement sa main du ventre rond de son compagnon.

« - Tu te rends compte, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble, nous avons créé un petit être humain. »

« - Oui, c'est fou. » Murmura l'Américain.

« - Cette nuit était inoubliable. »

Duo leva un sourcil étonné, et le japonais justifia sa pensée.

« - Quel homme n'a pas rêvé d'avoir une superbe créature tel que toi dans son lit ? Tu étais le fantasme incarné ! »

« - Un fantasme ? C'est donc ce que je suis pour toi ? »

« - C'est ce que tu étais au début. Et puis ensuite, j'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais pas te perdre, que je ne voulais pas être loin de toi. »

Duo le fixa longuement et calmement avant de demander doucement :

« - Qu'essais-tu de me dire Heero ? »

« - Je suis juste en train de te dire que tu n'es pas seulement l'homme que j'aime, mais aussi l'âme sœur que j'attendais. »

« - Heero… »

« - Chuut… Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire… Mais avant que je sache que tu attendais un enfant, j'étais résolu à tout faire pour te retrouver et te récupérer. Et je le suis toujours. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, Duo…

« - Et qui me dit que l'enfant n'est pas un enjeu ? Comment savoir si c'est voir moi ou si c'est vers elle que tu reviens ? » Fit Duo en caressant son ventre.

Heero apposa sa main sur celle de son ancien amant et le regarda gravement.

« - Je pensais que tu comprendrais par toi-même à quel point je t'aimais. Parce que je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Que tu as autant besoin de moi, que moi de toi… »

Duo le fit taire en apposant un doigt sur la bouche du japonais. Il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué ! Heero caressa la joue de son amant et répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme.

« - Je t'aime » Déclara Duo.

« - Je sais »

Duo se recala confortablement dans le fauteuil et Heero posa sa tête sur le ventre rond, faisant enfin connaissance avec le fruit de leur amour. Le natté quant à lui caressa les cheveux en bataille du japonais et soupira doucement de bien être. Ils étaient finalement tous les trois réunis.

_**/8888888888/**_

Duo se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire quelques morceaux de viandes quand Heero vint le rejoindre et se colla contre son dos.

« - Laisse, je vais le faire » Fit-il en essayant de prendre la spatule au natté, mais il se reçut un léger coup sur les doigts.

« - Heero ! Tu ne vas pas d'y mettre aussi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais ! »

Duo se retourna et embrassa longuement le japonais.

« - Et si tu allais prendre une douche ? Ca te détendrais un peu. »

« - Haï »

Second baiser, puis le brun s'éclipsa. Duo le regarda s'éloigner en souriant puis caressa son ventre. Il aimait sincèrement Heero et il était plus qu'heureux qu'il soit revenu vers lui, il en avait tant rêvé, mais une partie de lui, lui disait de se méfier, de ne pas croire à ce qui arrivait. Après tout peut-être que Heero n'était revenu vers lui que pour endormir sa méfiance et lui voler le bébé ! à cette pensée Duo sentit la panique l'envahir. Il ne laisserait personne lui voler son enfant de son vivant ! Il faudrait le tuer avant ! La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il éteignit le feu sous la poêle avant d'aller répondre.

« - Allô ? »

« - Duo, c'est Quatre ! »

« - Hello Quat-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Et… »

« - Duo ! Est-ce que Heero est avec toi ? » Le coupa brutalement Quatre.

Duo fut étonné du ton agressif de son ami.

« - Oui, il est ici. »

« - Je m'en doutais ! Duo, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit… »

« - Du calme Quatre, Heero m'a dit qu'il avait fouillé tes affaires et trouvé mes lettres. »

« - Hn. Et Trowa qui lui a bassement lâché le morceau. » Maugréa le blond. « Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ? »

« - Je vais très bien Quatre, et il m'a seulement fait une déclaration d'enfer. »

« - Une déclaration ? Fais gaffe, Duo… »

Il y eut un léger bruit de lutte au bout du fil qui inquiéta un peu Duo.

« - Quatre ? Quatre, tu es toujours là ? »

« - Maxwell ? »

« - Wuffy ! »

« - Grrr… Écoute, Yuy t'a dans la peau, alors ne fait pas de bêtise et mettez-vous ensemble une bonne fois pour toute !

« - Wufei… Merci. »

« - Wow, Maxwell, tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu prononces mon prénom sans l'écorcher ? »

« - Hum… C'est vrai. »

« - A croire que ta grossesse te réussis ! »

« - Quoi ! »

« - Ne crie pas comme ça Maxwell, et rassure-toi, ce n'est ni Quatre, ni Heero qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai su lors de ta dernière mission avec le Deathscythe. »

« - Mais comment…. »

« - Maxwell… Tu oublis que je fréquente Sally. Bon, je te laisse, et porte-toi bien. »

« - D'accord. »

« - Et prend soin de Yuy. »

« - Compte sur moi »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Duo raccrocha

« - Qui était-ce ? » Demanda alors la voix d'Heero dans son dos.

Le natté se retourna et s'approcha de son amant.

« - Quatre, il voulait savoir si tu étais là. Et Wufei en a profité pour prendre de mes nouvelles. »

« - Hn. »

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et le soir arriva bien vite. Les deux amants étaient tranquillement enlacés sur le canapé regardant un téléfilm. Duo était collé contre Heero et avait posé sa tête son l'épaule en somnolant, tandis que le japonais caressait distraitement le ventre de son amant.

« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu tombes de fatigue. »

« - Tu as raison. Tu me rejoins vite ? »

« - Hn. J'éteins les lumières et j'arrive. »

Duo acquiesça et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son japonais avant de se lever. Heero quant à lui, éteignit toutes les lumières du salon et vérifia que les portes étaient verrouillées avant de monter rejoindre son compagnon. D'un pas hésitant, il pénétra dans la chambre. Duo était déjà couché, mais l'attendait avant de s'endormir.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu hésite ? » Demanda le natté.

« - Parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici avec toi. J'ai l'impression de rêver. »

Duo eut un petit sourire puis tandis un bras vers Heero.

« - Viens. »

Obéissant au doux ordre donné par son compagnon, le japonais le rejoignit et l'américain l'attira à lui, sur le lit. Puis doucement, il se nicha entre le cou et l'épaule d'Heero pour une tendre étreinte, alors Duo leva la tête et entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement le japonais avant de déposer de léger baiser dans son cou.

« - Laisse-moi te montrer que ce n'est pas un rêve. » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

« - Duo… »

« - Chuut. »

« - Mais… »

« - Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ? » Demanda alors Duo d'une voix triste.

« - Si, mais…. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, ni à toi et ni au bébé si nous… »

Mais Duo le bâillonna d'un baiser.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi seulement l'amour, Hee-chan. »

Et avec toute la passion et la douceur dont Heero pouvait faire preuve, il fit à nouveau Duo sien, après de long mois de séparation.

À suivre….

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lihiel :** Et oui, il était temps d'ailleurs, si tu as trouvé le chap précédent kawai, j'espère que celui-là sera à la même hauteur. Merci pour ta review et ravie que tu adore.

**la rodeuse :** Et v'là la confrontation ! Si tu t'attendais à du sang ou à une baston, gomen... J'espère que ce chap t'a plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Nienna-lo :** Alors là vous me flatter ! J'espère que vous étiez heureuse quand vous avez lu ce chap, lol. Merci pour votre review.

**Kyrikha :** Il était qu'il s'en rende compte, non ? Et oui, heureusement qu'il y a ce cher Wuffi, et pour le violationà domicile, c'était primordiale ! Sinon il serait rester toute sa vie avec Relena.

Heero : Noooooooooooooooooon !

Enfin bref, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, lol. Enfin v'là la suite, qui se passe en toute tranquilité... Duo est enceinte, je ne vais pas lui faire commettre un meurtre quand même... Enfin bon, j'ai seulement insérer la gifle, c'est déjà ça, lol.

Heero (avec une joue rouge) : Parle pour toi !

Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu, et t'as été méchante avec les plutoniens, les pauvres, ils méritent pas une telle cruauté... Merci pour ta review.

**Yami Shino :** Surtout reste calme, lol... Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour ta review.

**Shinigamie Yui :** Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que tu adoreras toujours autant ce chapitre. merci pour ta review.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Et oui, il recouvre enfin la raison, il était temps, j'en avez assez de recevoir des menaces, lol. J'espère que la réaction de Duo t'as plu, je l'ai quand même fait assez soft, mais bon... Je trouve que c'est trop kawai, comme ça. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review.

**angel-of-dead :** Bon j'espère que cette suite-là ne t'a pas provoquer de crise cardiaque. Ca change de voir un Quatre nerveux, je l'aime bien comme ça, je le trouve trop tripant... La suite devrait bientot suivre, bisous ma puce et merci pour ta review.

**wilam :** Mais de rien, c'était normale... Désolé, je n'ai pas mis de coup de pied au cul, il faudra seulement te contenter d'une petite gifle... C'est vrai que je l'ai pas fait culpabiliser le pauvre Hee-chan, mais je le trouvais trop kawai comme ça... Enfin bref, merci pour ta review.

**Yusuchine Winnelric :** Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite t'as plu, ainsi que les retrouvailles. Thanks pour ta review.


	13. chapitre 13

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**New Types **

**Chapitre 13 **

Isis prit une forte inspiration et frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis Heero vint lui ouvrir, elle le salua et se dirigea vers le salon pour découvrir Duo vautré sur le canapé.

« - Hello petit frère. Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Ca va bien. Et toi ? »

« - Tranquille, alors, tu ne portes toujours pas ma robe ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Duo la fusilla des yeux et s'adressa à Heero.

« - Hee-chan, aide-moi à me lever, je dois tuer cette sorcière qui me sert de sœur. »

« - Allons, reste calme, Isis ne faisait que te taquiner. »

« - Mouais. » Ronchonna Duo en croisant les bras sur son ventre arrondis.

Heero eut un petit sourire puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Duo lui fit un petit sourire et nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

« - Euh…. Euh…. »

Merde, j'ai pas d'excuse ! Pensa la jeune fille. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Trouve quelque chose, vite ! Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'aquarium et une idée germa dans son esprit. 

« - Et bien, en fait… Fleck veut absolument manger du poisson frit, et je n'ai pas de farine. »

« - De… Farine ? Tu as besoin de farine pour faire du poisson ? » Fit Duo.

« - Euh… Oui. Tu roules le poisson dans la farine et tu le fais cuire. Ça donne un super poisson, bon à manger ! » Fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« - Je dois en avoir dans la cuisine. » Dit alors Duo en tentant de se lever.

« - Non, tu ne bouge pas, j'y vais ! »

« - Heero ! » Riposta alors l'américain.

« - Le sachet de farine est en hauteur, et il est hors de question que tu montes sur une chaise pour l'attraper. Reste assis. »

Isis sourit en entendant la phrase du japonais, le plan fonctionnait. Elle le suivit donc dans la cuisine en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. Heero l'observa faire puis demanda :

« - Tu veux vraiment de la farine. »

« - Non. » Répondit Isis sans sourciller. « Je voulais te parler en privé. »

« - De quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas devant Duo ? »

« - Parce qu'il est enceinte, et je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. »

« - Mais le mêler à quoi ? »

« - La Confrérie. »

« - La quoi ? »

« - Il s'agit d'une sorte d'organisation qui chasse les New-Type. Vous les avez déjà rencontré quand vous avez été…. »

« - Attaqué par surprise à notre planque. Et ce sont eux qui nous ont arrêté. Je me souviens. »

« - Depuis des années, ils recherchent Quatre et Duo sans jamais leur mettre la main dessus, mais… »

« - Mais… »

« - Rend-toi à l'évidence Heero, vous êtes en train de fonder une famille, Quatre et Trowa ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en ménage, et moi-même je suis mariée à Fleck… Nous avons une vie à présent, mais ne pourrons pas éternellement la protéger d'eux, surtout que vous allez avoir un enfant. Duo est vulnérable, ils peuvent attaquer à n'importe quel moment. »

« - Mais ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici. »

« - Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« - Que proposes-tu alors ? »

« - Quatre a pensé mener une attaque de front. Leur Q.G est l'hôpital de Menées. »

« - L'hôpital des vétérans ? » Demanda Heero avec étonnement.

« - Ce n'est qu'une couverture, il n'y a aucun vétérans, seulement des New-Types captifs victimes de leurs tortures et autres expériences. »

« - Mais… Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« - Nous avons besoin d'hommes forts… De soldats. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, ainsi que Fleck et moi, nous rendrons sur le terrain, mais tu ne serais pas de trop Heero. »

« - Hn. »

« - Qu'en penses-tu ? » Fit la jeune fille pleine d'espoir.

« - Dans combien de temps partons-nous ? »

« - Dans trois jours. »

« - Hn, je trouverais une excuse pour m'éloigner, car je doute que Duo soit au courant. »

« - Dans son état, je ne veux qu'il le soit. »

« - Je comprends. »

« - Alors dans trois jours au manoir de Quatre. »

« - Hn. »

« - Merci Heero. »

Puis un dernier sourire de remerciement, la jeune fille s'éclipsa. Le japonais quant à lui, retourna dans sa chambre et reprit sa place près de Duo.

« - Vous en avez mis du temps pour prendre la farine. »

« - Hn, on a un peu discuté. »

« - Oh, et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« - Elle me menaçait si jamais je ne te rendais pas heureux. »

Duo eut un petit sourire et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amour.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Duo était déjà au lit en train de feuilleter, Heero était assis au bureau sur son ordinateur, en train d'écrire un mail à destination de Wufei :

_« Je serais des vôtres pour la mission pour la Confrérie, mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas le dire à Duo, l'excuse que j'utilise est une conférence sur le paix. Je serais au point de rendez-vous demain dans l'après-midi._

_H.Y »_

Une fois le mail envoyé, il éteignit l'ordinateur et rejoignit Duo dans le lit, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« - J'ai reçu un mail de Wufei. »

« - Ah bon ? » Fit Duo distraitement.

« - Je vais devoir m'absenter durant quelques jours. »

« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Il y a une conférence sur la paix, et en les pilotes de Gundam sont requis. »

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne viens pas, moi ? »

« - Dans ton état, tu ne passerais pas inaperçu. Puis les longs voyages sont déconseillés une fois passé le cinquième mois. »

« - Mais…. À cette conférence, il va y avoir Relena, non ? »

À ces mots, Heero ne sut quoi répondre. « _Bravo Yuy, tu aurais pu choisir mieux comme excuse. »_ Se maudit-il. Malheureusement, le silence du japonais ne plut absolument pas au natté qui prit ça pour une confirmation.

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dois y aller ? Avec ELLE ! » Explosa-t-il alors.

Heero en perdit la voix, puis essaya de prendre Duo dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa et se leva lourdement du lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« - Ce n'est pas vers elle que je vais. Je vais assister à une conférence avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Mais seulement quelques sanglots lui répondirent. Heero se leva et le rejoignit et l'enlaça par derrière, déposant quelques baisers sur la nuque du natté.

« - Non je t'en prie Tenshi, ne pleure pas. »

« - J'ai les hormones qui sont déréglés, je suis fatigué et ton parfum me donne la nausée, mais en plus le père de mon enfant va à une conférence tenue par son ex-petite amie jalouse comme pas deux ! Alors si je veux pleurer, je pleurerais ! »

« - Calme-toi mon amour, si je pouvais me défaire de mes obligations, je le ferais, mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé de t'infliger tout ça. »

« - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Murmura l'américain d'une voix triste tout en se retournant pour se réfugier contre Heero.

« - Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! »

Duo le fixa dans les yeux avant de se blottir dans les bras sécurisants de son amant.

« - Reviens-moi vite. » Fit-il alors.

« - Promis. » Répondit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement.

Heero soupira intérieurement de soulagement, Duo l'avait cru mais il se sentait mal à l'aise de lui avoir mentir, de plus cette future mission avait l'air des plus dangereuse… Mais il ferait tout pour revenir indemne auprès de son ange et de sa fille.

À suivre…

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant plaisir que les autres. Eh oui, après la pause réconciliation, une dernière bataille est en cours... Et n'hésitez pas à me laissez à nouveau vos impression. Bisous.**

**Shali M**


	14. chapitre 14

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**New Types **

**Chapitre 14**

Heero poussa la porte de la planque de ses anciens compagnons d'arme en soupirant, ses au revoirs avec Duo ont été assez émouvants, et cela lui avait mit un coup au cœur en abandonnant son amant enceinte, mais il n'avait pas le choix si il devait assurer le futur de sa famille. En entrant, il constata qu'un véritable conseil de guerre se tenait au centre du salon. Isis et Fleck expliquaient les grands points du plan à Wufei, Trowa et Quatre tandis que trois autres personnes se tenaient un peu à l'écart mais gardant une oreille attentive sur le déroulement des opérations. Heero fut accueilli joyeusement par ses anciens compagnons, Quatre se désintéressant du monologue d'Isis pour se jeter sur lui et lui poser milles questions sur la santé de Duo et du bébé.

« - Du calme Winner, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, et de respirer par la même occasion. » Railla Wufei un brin amusé.

« - Je prends des nouvelles d'un ami, et je ne vois pas quel mal il y a à ça, Wufei Chang. »

Le Chinois soupira tandis que Heero levait les yeux au ciel, rapidement il rassura le blond sur la santé de son amant, avant de saluer chaleureusement ses deux autres compagnons. Une fois installé, Isis reprit là où elle en était.

« - Bien, maintenant que Heero est enfin arrivé, nous allons passer à l'étape de l'attaque. Pour commencer, je vous présente Indra, Zack et Noël, deux autres alliés, qui nous aideront dans cette mini guerre, dirons-nous. »

Les trois pilotes de Gundam détaillèrent les trois nouveaux d'un œil suspect. La jeune femme avait les traits vietnamiens et de beaux yeux et cheveux noirs. Zack quant à lui était brun aux yeux verts, une carrure athlétique démontrant que le jeune homme pratiquait souvent du sport. Et enfin le troisième, Noël, la peau métissée couleur chocolat au lait faisant ressortir ses cheveux décolorés blond platine, les yeux aussi noir que ceux d'Indra.Wufei leur lança un regard soupçonneux avant de se tourner vers les deux New-Types afin de leur poser une question, mais Fleck le devança.

« - Ce sont des amis à nous, et nous avons toute confiance en eux, et pour répondre à ta question Wufei, oui, ce sont des New-Type également. »

« - Oh. »

« - Je le pouvoir d'envoyer de puissante décharge électrique. » Répliqua alors Zack.

« - Et moi, je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence humaine. » Fit à son tour Noël.

« - Quant à moi, je peux me rendre fluide à volonté et passer à travers les murs. Et je suis honorée de collaborer avec des Chelvas tel que vous ! » Fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement en avant.

Les trois Gundam lui rendirent son salut, et Isis reprit :

« - Les dons de Zack, Indra et Noël nous serons très utiles ainsi que vos capacités de combat. »

« - Comment va s'organiser l'offensive ? » Demanda alors Zack.

« - Quatre et moi avons mis un plan sur pied, il est assez délicat mais solide. Tout d'abord grâce à Zack nous déclencherons une panne d'électricité générale, ensuite, ce sera à toi d'agir Heero, le système électrogène de secours se mettra en route vingt seconde après la coupure, durant ce laps de temps, tu devras pénétrer les système vidéo et t'arrangeais qu'une boucle vidéo passe durant tout les temps de l'action tandis que nous aurons les vraies images. »

« - Hn. Comment ferais-je pour la boucle ? »

« - Nous l'avons ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Hn. »

« - Ensuite, tu nous guideras à travers les couloirs, nous prévenant des quelconques soldat arrivant à notre rencontre. Je me doute que rester à l'arrière ne te plaira pas, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de compétent en informatique. »

« - Hn. »

« - Très bien. Pendant que Heero nous guidera, nous autres, nous pénétrerons dans le bâtiment et nous séparerons en trois groupes. Indra et Trowa, vous poserez les charges d'explosifs dans l'ailes Est et Sud. Noël, Quatre et Wufei vous vous chargerez de trouver les prisonniers et de les libérer, plus vous sèmerez la panique, mieux nous serons avantagés. Fleck et Zack vous poserez les explosifs dans les ailes Ouest et Nord. »

« - Et toi ? » Demanda Indra.

« - Je me rendrais dans le bureau du Premier et récupérez tous nos dossiers, toute trace de notre existence. Une fois votre tâche terminée, quittez les lieux. Le dernier groupe sorti, nous déclencherons les explosifs. »

« - Mais… Et les prisonniers ? »

« - Ceux que nous aurons libéré qui auront encore les moyens de réfléchir essaierons de partir, ceux qui ont subi trop de torture nous pourront pas sortir, et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre eux. C'est regrettable, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme fut accueilli par un silence froid. Ils comprenaient l'importance de détruire cet Hôpital, mais de là à laisser des innocents à l'intérieur…. Quatre, comprenant la résistance de ses compagnons prit la parole.

« - Je comprends votre réticence, mais une fois que nous tombons entre les mains de ces hommes, ils font subir aux New-Types des tortures, des expériences vraiment horrible, rare sont ceux qui s'en sont sortis sans séquelle, soit ils sombrent dans la folie, soit ils deviennent des êtres incapables de réfléchir et donc de précieux pantins pour nous tuer. »

Les paroles de Quatre convainquirent les trois autres pilotes, qui accèptèrent le déroulement de l'opération.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn ? » Fit le japonais en se retournant vers Isis.

« - Tu devras nous guider, mais si quelque chose tourne mal, je compte sur toi pour intervenir. »

« - Compris. »

« - Mais ne prends pas de risque inutile, tu es le seul de nous six à avoir une raison de revenir vivant, ne serait-ce que pour Duo. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas Isis, je ne compte pas mourir maintenant. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et discutèrent de quelques points du plan avec les autres. Quand le crépuscule tomba, les six compagnons se mirent en route vers leur prochain lieu de bataille, avec qu'une seule idée en tête : Se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la Confrérie.

_**/88888888888888/**_

Quelques heures après le départ d'Heero, Duo se prélasser tranquillement dans le canapé, un pot de glace dans les mains et un feuilleton à la télé, mais son attention était souvent attirée par Heero. Le natté se demandait ce que son amant faisait, et surtout s'il était avec Relena. À cette évocation il grinça des dents et avala une énorme bouchée de glace pour se calmer. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'ordinateur portable qu'Heero avait laissé au cottage pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Duo qui se demanderait quel est l'intérêt d'amener le laptop à une conférence de paix. L'américain eut une idée, mais il la repoussa très vite, ce n'était pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. « _Mais lui l'a bien fait pour te retrouver, non ? »_ Lui fit alors sa conscience. D'un air décidé, Duo s'approcha innocemment de l'ordinateur et s'installa devant, après l'avoir allumé et entré le mot de passe, il essaya de trouver une quelconque preuve lui disant qu'Heero avait menti. Car Duo avait bien senti que son amant lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche intensif, l'américain se résolu à abandonner, quand il décida de faire un tour dans la boite mail de son amant. Il remarqua tout de suite un message envoyé par Quatre, et un enregistré de Heero. Fronçant les sourcils, Duo ouvrit le premier mail.

_« Heero, Isis m'a dit que tu avais été mis au courant de l'affaire. Bien que je désapprouve quelque peu ta décision étant donnée que ta place devrait être auprès de Duo et non auprès de nous, je te fais toutefois part du lieu de rendez-vous : Appartement 212 de la Résidence Mille-Feuille. Nous t'attendons. Isis et moi avons déjà prévu un plan d'attaque envers **Oldoway Holoside**, et nous t'en ferons part à ton arrivée._

Amicalement, Quatre Raberba Winner. » 

_« Je serais des vôtres pour la mission pour la Confrérie, mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas le dire à Duo, l'excuse que j'utilise est une conférence sur la paix. Je serais au point de rendez-vous demain dans l'après-midi._

_H.Y »_

Duo sentit son sang se glacer quand il lut le nom de Oldoway Holoside, le Q.G de la Confrérie. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il passa doucement la main sur son ventre arrondi.

« - Ton père est vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, et nous allons lui faire passer l'envi de me mentir et de partir en guerre. »

Puis sur ses mots, le natté se leva l'air déterminé.

À suivre….


	15. chapitre 15

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 15**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment quand deux ombres s'avancèrent silencieusement aux alentour d'un bâtiment. L'un d'eux prit un petit talkie-walkie.

« - Nous sommes en place. » Fit la voix de Fleck.

« - Parfait, vous pouvez y aller ! » Retentit alors la voix d'Isis.

Fleck fit un signe de tête à Zack et ce dernier se mit face à une console électrique, soudain, des éclairs électriques se mirent à sortir de ses mains et à amplifier pour aller électrocuter la console. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bâtiment s'éteignit entièrement.

Un peu plus loin, dissimulé à l'intérieur d'une camionnette contenant toute la perfection en ordinateur, Heero tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier afin de pénétrer le logiciel de surveillance vidéo.

« - Plus que dix secondes Heero. » Fit Isis à ses côtés.

« - J'y suis presque. »

Le japonais serra les temps tandis que les secondes défilaient à toute allure.

« - Ca y est ! »

Les écrans montrèrent alors les différents couloirs tandis qu'une bande-vidéo tournait en boucle sur les écrans du bâtiment.

« - Ok, à nous de jouer alors. »

« - Bonne chance. » Fit alors Heero, tandis que les autres descendaient de la camionnette.

Le japonais soupira puis s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, il se demanda un moment ce que faisait Duo. Cédant à une impulsion, il prit son téléphone portable et appela au cottage, mais personne ne répondit, ne voulant pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, il composa alors le numéro de portable de son amant. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix du natté se fit entendre et Heero soupira de soulagement.

« - Bonsoir Tenshi ! »

_« - Heero ! »_

« - Où es-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler à la maison mais personne ne répondait. »

_« - Je suis allé chez Isis et Fleck pour fermer les volets. Tu savais qu'ils devaient partir ? »_

« - Euh…. Non…. Non, je ne savais pas. »

_« - Ah bon. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »_

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Fit le Japonais d'un ton soupçonneux.

_« - Pour savoir. Il était bien le congrès ? »_

« - Ennuyant. Je me languis de toi. »

_« - Moi aussi. »_

Heero allait continuer dans sa lancée quand un mouvement sur un des écrans l'interrompis, Indra et Trowa avaient réussi à entrer.

« - Il faut que je te laisse mon Amour. À bientôt. »

Puis il raccrocha rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de répondre.

« - Trowa, continue tout droit et tourne à gauche. »

Le français ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas attirer les gardes si il parlait. Puis avant même qu'il puisse poser son téléphone dans un coin sûr, il remarqua que c'était au tour de Quatre et Wufei de faire leur apparition, bientôt suivi par Fleck et Zack et Isis qui prenait la direction du bureau du Premier. Il les guida à travers les couloirs, gardant toute sa concentration sur les quatre écrans. Mais sa concentration fut interrompue par un bruit venant de l'extérieur ! Gardant son calme il attrapa le talkie-walkie.

« - Il y a un problème, ici. Je coupe toutes communications, faites attention à vous. »

« - Ne prend pas de risque Heero. » Fit la voix de Quatre.

Heero sourit et pris son arme en main. Il sortit de la camionnette silencieusement et fixa les alentours, puis son regard se posa sur une forme allongée à terre. Il s'en approcha avec précaution, tous ces sens de Perfect Soldier à l'aguets et reconnu l'uniforme d'un gardien. Il localisa rapidement trois autres silhouette un peu plus loin, mais avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour les tuer, ils s'effondrèrent à terre. Heero fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'une quatrième personne était présente, mais quelles était ses intentions ? Puis sans comprendre comment, il sentit une lame froide se poser sur son cou. Il poussa un soupire de rage.

« - Tiens donc, un soldat qui ne prend pas garde. » Fit une voix bien connue.

Heero se raidit en entendant cette voix et se retourna lentement pour voir une silhouette toute de noire vêtue, mais ce que le figea sur place, se fut les deux prunelles améthyste remplit de colère.

« - Duo ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Ce que je fais ici ? Et toi tu fais quoi ici ? Elle est ou ta conférence ? »

« - Calme-toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer.»

« - Je suis calme. Mais tu me paieras ça quand on rentrera. Toi et ton histoire de congré ennuyant ! » Fit Duo d'une voix menaçante.

Heero déglutit et observa le natté le dépasser puis marcher en direction de la camionnette.

« - Mais tu vas où là ? »

« - Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te dire que je te déteste. Les autres ont besoin de nous. »

« - Mais… »

« - Un conseil Heero, ne discute pas où je vais m'énerver. Et le fait que je sois enceinte jusqu'au cou ne va pas m'empêcher de te tuer. »

Heero soupira puis suivit son amant jusqu'à la camionnette et de s'installer à ses côtés, le japonais reprit alors contact avec les autres.

« - Que s'est-il passé Heero ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? » Fit la voix d'Isis.

« - Pour vous non, mais pour moi, oui. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Isis, ma chère sœur, je me doutais bien que tu étais là-dessous. »

« - Du… Duo ? »

« - En chair et en os. »

Judicieusement Isis coupa la communication. Et les deux amants reprirent la surveillance des écrans, se partageant le travail. Ils le firent en silence, donnant parfois quelques indications aux autres.

« - Comment as-tu fais pour venir aussi rapidement ici ? » Demanda alors prudemment le japonais.

« - En utilisant des moyens peu orthodoxes, et dont je ne te dirais rien. »

« - Duo… C'est pour nous que je le fais…. »

« - Pour nous ? En me mentant ? En mettant ta vie en danger ? »

« - Je voulais préserve l'avenir de notre enfant ? »

« - Et quel avenir aurait-elle, si tu mourais aujourd'hui ? »

« - As-tu donc si peu confiance en moi pour croire que je vais mourir ? J'ai déjà survécu à pire. »

« - Mais avant, je n'étais pas enceinte, et nous n'étions pas ensemble. »

« - C'est vrai, alors dit-toi que maintenant, j'ai une bonne... non deux bonnes raisons de survivre. »

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« - D'accord, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, tu me le paieras quand même. »

« - Je me demande de quelle façon. » Fit alors Heero avec un sourire en coin.

Le natté lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les écrans. Quelques minutes plus tard, les explosifs étaient en place, les papiers récupérés et les prisonniers en liberté dans la base. Heero donna alors l'ordre de replis.

Le plus grand cauchemar de Quatre, Duo, Isis et Fleck prit alors fin dans l'explosion de Oldoway Holoside, emportant avec elle les chasseurs de New-Type et la fin de leur persécution.

À suivre…

_Petite note : _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît autant.Et si il y en a que ça interesse, New-Type est également en version originale sur (le lien est dans la bio). Bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre._

_Shali M._


	16. chapitre 16

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 16**

Leur dernière mission venait d'être achevée avec succès, Noël, Indra et Zack étaient repartis reprendre leurs vies où ils les avaient laissées, tandis que les G-boys, Isis et Fleck se rendaient chez Quatre pour un repos bien mérité. Quatre avait été heureux de revoir son meilleur ami bien qu'il ait passé plus d'une heure à lui faire la morale sous le regard approbateur d'Heero sur le fait qu'il les avait rejoint en pleine mission à son septième mois de grossesse. Après une petite discussion animée entre amis, ils étaient partis se coucher avec joie.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Duo se réveilla avec une faim de loup, il tenta de se rendormir et d'oublier, mais la tentation de nourriture fut plus forte. Il se détacha précautionneusement des bras de son amant, se faufila hors du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il rejoignit avec délice la cuisine et entreprit de débarrasser le frigo d'un reste de dinde et d'un pot de glace. C'est alors qu'il aperçut de la lumière provenant du salon, il s'y dirigea en se doutant de qu'il devait s'agir de Wufei.

« - Maxwell, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout. »

« - Petite fringale. » Fit Duo en lui montrant le pot de glace qu'il était en train de dévorer.

« - Enceinte ou pas enceinte, toute façon t'as toujours une petite fringale à longueur de journée. »

Pour toute réponse, le natté lui tira la langue et se posa lourdement à côté de lui. Le chinois observa alors un moment la silhouette de son ami, son jogging baggy et son tee-shirt blanc XXL couvrant son ventre arrondis. C'est alors que Wufei avança timidement sa main vers le natté.

« - Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Bien sûr. » Fit Duo en souriant.

Délicatement, le chinois posa sa main sur le ventre et le carressa doucement. Après un petit moment de silence, Duo reprit la parole.

« - Tu sais Wu, Heero et moi en avons parlé, et nous souhaiterions que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu as fais beaucoup de chose pour nous, si tu n'aurais pas été là pour parler à Heero, dieu seul sait si nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi que ma fille à un père. »

« - Maxwell… »

« - De plus, la responsabilité de parrain est un rôle bien spécifique pour moi. »

« - Quel est-il ? »

« - Pour moi, un parrain est quelqu'un qui prend soin de l'enfant à la mort de ses parents. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose à Heero et à moi, je veux que se soit toi qui t'occupe d'Hélène. »

« - Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

à ces mots, Hélène donna un coup de pied à sa « mère », Wufei, qui avait encore sa main sur le ventre de Duo le ressentit également.

« - Tu vois, elle aussi, elle est d'accord avec moi ! » Fit Duo avec un sourire.

« - Dans ce cas, j'accepte. »

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture. Quatre leur avait mit son jet privé à leur disposition pour qu'ils rentrent en Angleterre. Et maintenant, tandis que Heero conduisait, Duo gardait un silence mauvais. Une fois que le Japonais eut garé la voiture devant leur maison, il se tourna vers son amant.

« - Duo, vas-tu rester silencieux longtemps ? »

« -… »

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée. »

« - Elle est réglée. »

« - Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« - Il se passe que je viens de me rendre compte que tu pourrais me mentir que moi idiot comme je suis, je te croirais. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu m'as très bien compris ! Si un jour tu me dis que tu dois te rendre quelque part moi je te croirais. »

« - Mais…. »

« - Tu as étais incapable de me dire la vérité, alors j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

A ces mots, Heero perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait et déclara d'une voix glaciale.

« - Je t'ai menti, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu as même fouillé dans mon ordinateur pour en avoir confirmation. Tu crois que c'est une marque de confiance ça ? »

Malheureusement, il avait dit cette phrase un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui blessa profondément Duo. Retenant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, le natté sortit de la voiture.

« - Kuso ! » S'écria le japonais en frappant violemment contre le volant.

Il attendit quelques minutes le temps de se calmer et sortit de la voiture et alla à la recherche de son amant. Il le retrouva à l'étage, dans leur chambre.

« - Duo, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. » Fit-il doucement.

Le natté alla se réfugier dans les bras de son amant et pleura doucement.

« - Pardonne-moi mon amour. »

Mais les sanglots de Duo ne cessèrent pas, ce qui inquiéta son amant. Il lui attrapa délicatement le menton et lui leva la tête. Il fixa alors les deux améthystes affligées et remplies de larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« - Promet-moi de ne plus jamais te battre Heero ! »

« - Que… »

« - Promet-moi que plus jamais tu ne toucheras une arme et que tu tueras, même si c'est pour nous défendre. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis Heero déclara d'un ton solennel :

« - Je te le promets. »

Avant de clore sa promesse d'un baiser.

À suivre…


	17. chapitre 17

Titre : New types

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_« Blablabla »_** Discussion mentale échangée

Note : les phrases entre « » sont les dialogues puisque les tirets ne veulent plus apparaître.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Crystal d'avalon :_** Merci pour ta review. Au moins ça prouve l'amour que Heero porte à Duo pour pouvoir abandonner son flingue, il resterait plus qu'il abandonne son laptop, lol. Par contre, il y a une petite précision que je n'ai pas précisé (c'est logique) c'est que pour les Mads, j'ai respecté la version GW, donc ils sont morts à bord du Libra. Les pauvres. J'espère que cette fin te plaira.

**_Flo-de-Miel :_** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Si tu deviens gâteuse maintenant, alors attend d'avoir lu la naissance du bébé, lol. J'espère que ça te plaira. Kisu.

**_Wilam :_** Ouais c'est vrai que ça pose problème ça s'ils sont attaquer…. J'avais pas pensé à ça, lol. Gros problème, là, mais bon vu que Oz et la Confrérie ont été latté, ils ne risquent plus rien, quoique….. Lol, puis y'a toujours super parrain Wuffy et les deux autres oncles pour les aider, mdr. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Florinoir :_** Pauvre Hee-chan qui doit capituler devant un troupeau d'hormone déréglé, lol. Puis, juste entre nous, s'il aurait refuser de ne pas abandonner son flingue, Duo l'aurait tué.

/Duo/ Ouais !

/Heero/ J'suis qu'un pauvre esclave ici, snif…

Waouh… Des fraises à la moutarde de dijon ? Faut vraiment être enceinte pour manger ça… Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est la fille du Perfect Soldier et de Shinigami, elle doit être bien entourée et avoir un parrain et des oncles au top.

**_La rodeuse :_** Ah ouais Titanic ? Bon ben reste plus qu'à noyer Hee-chan et abandonner Duo au milieu de l'océan.

/Duo/ Mais ça va pas ? J'suis enceinte !

/Heero, les larmes aux yeux/ Elle est trop gelé l'eau….

Lol, j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**_Onarluca _**: Merci, et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera aussi génial.

* * *

**New Types**

**Chapitre 17**

« - Et là ? C'est bon ? » Demanda Heero perché sur un escabeau essayant tant bien que mal de fixer une tringle ou un léger rideau rose pendait.

Duo examina attentivement la tringle avant de donner son avis.

« - Redresse un peu sur la droite… Là ! Parfait ! » S'exclama alors le natté.

Heero attrapa alors la perceuse et fixa définitivement la tringle. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la future chambre du bébé, et fignoler les derniers préparatifs avant la naissance d'Hélène. Duo qui était arrivé maintenant à son huitième mois de grossesse, était de plus en plus fatigué, le poids du bébé encombrait ses déplacements, et pour son plus grand damne, il s'était obligé à porter une de ses maudites robes de maternité. Cependant, il avait fait un caprice d'enfer à Heero pour qu'il en trouve une un peu plus sombre que la mocheté rose que Isis lui avait ramené, il disait que celui lui rappelé de fâcheux souvenir. Heero descendit de son escabeau et s'approcha du rocking-chair où son amant était assis.

Il promena son regard autour de la chambre, les murs étaient roses pastel, une couleur légère, douce et apaisante (1). La moquette était beige clair ce qui donnait un petit air de quiétude à cette chambre. L'armoire était encastrée dans le mur, contenant déjà divers vêtements et tout un équipement de couche et autres accessoires et seul un épais drap blanc faisait office de porte, une commode en pin blanc se trouvait à gauche de la porte, et un futur lit à barreaux, également en pin attendait patiemment d'être monté. Des peluches de toutes tailles dont l'expéditeur n'était autres que les trois pilotes de gundam, jonchaient le sol par endroit.

« - Il ne me reste plus que le lit, et tout sera terminé. » Déclara Heero.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers ledit lit, Duo le stoppa en lui attrapant le bras.

« - Cela peut attendre demain, tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Hn. »

« - Hee-chan, je suis fatigué ! Et si nous allions dormir plutôt ? » Demanda Duo avec des yeux suppliants.

Heero fixa alors l'horloge murale : vingt-deux heures trente. Cela fut suffisant pour le convaincre, Duo avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

« - Tu as raison. »

Il aida le natté à se relever et le guida jusque dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo s'étendait avec délice sur le matelas douillet après s'être changé, Heero le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'abaissa au niveau du ventre rond de son compagnon.

« - Bonne nuit ma crevette. » Murmura le japonais.

Duo esquissa un léger sourire, il adorait quand Heero faisait preuve de tendresse à l'égard de leur fille. Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Duo se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, une odeur bizarre lui arrivait jusqu'au narine. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se demanda un instant d'où cette odeur pouvait venir, il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, mais la place d'Heero était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchit un instant, et se douta que la disparition d'Heero et l'odeur bizarre avait un lien. Roulant sur le côté, il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Maudissant son poids de baleine qui pesait sur son dos, il se dirigea lentement vers l'origine de cette odeur : La chambre du bébé. Il poussa légèrement la porte entrebâillée, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et sourit face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps son amant était ici, mais le lit était maintenant entièrement monté, et le japonais s'affairait à le vernir avec une telle concentration qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Duo à ses côtés.

« - Heero ? »

Le pilote 01 eut un léger sursaut, et leva son regard sur son amant.

« - Que fais-tu debout ? C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt l'odeur. »

« - Gomen. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu monter le lit. »

Duo eut un petit sourire amusé et observa son homme finir de vernir le petit lit à barreaux. Heero prit alors la parole.

« - Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrai un jour pouvoir monter un lit de bébé, de mon bébé. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - A cette époque-là, nous étions en guerre, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à mon avenir alors que je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir vivant. Et puis, j'avais flasher sur toi, dans mon esprit je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Et ce soir je suis en train de prévoir l'arrivée de notre fille. »

« - Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. »

« - Et moi je suis heureux d'être prêt de toi. »

Il y eut un petit silence que Duo brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

« - J'ai peur. » Déclara-t-il alors.

Heero vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« - De l'avenir. Nous avons à peine dix-huit ans, et nous allons avoir un enfant à prendre à charge. De plus nous sommes deux hommes, et j'ai peur de la future réaction qu'aura notre fille quand elle comprendra qu'elle n'aura pas de mère, et les services sociaux aussi vont trouver ça étrange… »

Heero délaissa son pinceau pour s'approcher de son amant et de l'enlacer tendrement avant de l'embrasser, le coupant dans sa phrase.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Notre fille nous aimera, elle a une mère et c'est toi. Et puis, n'oublie pas que nous avons la protection des Préventers et de Quatre Raberba Winner, alors je pense que les services sociaux n'oseront pas s'attaquer à nous. Et je suis sûr que si un jour on s'en prend à notre fille, ton côté félin réglera vite fait l'affaire, ne ? »

« Mais… »

« -Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble pour surmonter les épreuves. »

Sur cette phrase, Heero l'embrassa tendrement mettant ainsi un terme aux peurs de Duo.

« - Et si tu allais te recoucher ? »

« - Tu ne viens pas ? »

« - Je finis ça et j'arrive. J'en ais pour cinq minutes. »

« - D'accord, mais ne traîne pas. »

« - Hn. »

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo se réveilla avec une douleur au ventre, mais elle passa vite. Il se tourna et vit que Heero était déjà levé, il allait en faire de même quand son amant pénétra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

« - Bonjour, mon amour. Petit déjeuner au lit aujourd'hui. »

Duo sourit et s'assit lourdement et Heero déposa le plateau près de lui avant de le rejoindre sur le lit. Le natté observa un instant le contenu du plateau, mais étonnamment, il ne se sentait pas la volonté de manger.

« - Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda alors le japonais.

« - Si, mais je me sens bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Aussitôt Heero paniqua.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux que j'appelle Fleck ?

« - Calme-toi Heero, c'est juste un peu de fatigue. »

La lueur de panique quitta alors les yeux du brun et il sourit.

« - Repose-toi alors, et interdiction de te lever avant que tu ne sois entièrement reposé. »

« - A vos ordres chef ! » Plaisanta Duo.

Heero lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et resta à ses côtés tandis que Duo s'allongea de nouveau. Le natté détestait de rien pouvoir faire, mais sa grossesse le fatiguait de plus en plus, surtout que cette petite douleur revenait parfois de temps en temps, mais Duo n'y tint pas attention.

En début d'après-midi, ayant décrété s'être assez reposé, il allait se lever mais une violente douleur l'en empêcha et le cloua sur place, il avait l'impression que son ventre allait se déchirer en deux, mais comparé à ce matin, la douleur ne passa pas.

« - Heero ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à son amant pour être à ses côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - J'ai mal. » Dit Duo.

« - Allonge-toi. »

Le natté fit ce que Heero lui dit.

« - Tu ne bouge pas, et je vais appeler Fleck pour qu'il vienne. »

L'américain acquiesça et le japonais disparu durant quelques minutes.

« - Il arrive dans cinq minutes. » Annonça le japonais à son retour.

Duo hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier un peu la douleur, Heero vint se poster à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Plus les minutes passent et plus la douleur augmente. »

Heero resta impuissant face à ça, ne sachant que faire et fut soulagé quand la porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Fleck fit aussitôt irruption dans la chambre suivit d'Isis qui mit gentiment mais fermement Heero à la porte.

« - Qu'es-ce… Qui se passe ? » Souffla Duo toujours aux prises avec ses douleurs.

« - Le bébé veut sortir. Alors prépare-toi à faire un très long dodo. » S'exclama Fleck en sortant une seringue de sa trousse.

Il injecta un puissant somnifère et tandis que Duo commençait à sombrer lentement sous les effets de l'anesthésie, Fleck prépara ses instruments.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Heero faisait les cents pas dans le couloir devant la chambre, cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés dedans. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait aucun bruit, seulement quelques phrases étouffées par l'épaisseur de la porte qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour lui. Il avait profité de ce laps de temps pour appeler Quatre en vitesse et de le prévenir de la situation, mais il se retrouvait maintenant inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette maudite porte. Soudain, mettant un terme au silence pesant, des pleurs résonna à l'intérieur, des pleurs de bébé. Sentant le rythme de ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient, il se posta devant la porte au moment même où Isis en sortait, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet emmitouflé.

« - Félicitation papa, tu as une belle petite fille en pleine forme ! » Fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire heureux.

Elle lui tendit le bébé, et Heero vit pour la première fois le visage de sa fille.

« - Oh, mon ange, que tu es belle. » Murmura le japonais en prenant son bébé au creux de ses bras, émerveillé.

Isis sourit de plus belle quand elle vit le visage du Perfect Soldier rayonner de bonheur, de joie. Au bout de quelques instants, Heero releva les yeux un peu inquiet.

« - Et Duo ? »

« - Il va très bien lui aussi, Fleck finit de s'occuper de lui. Par contre, nous lui avons injecté une forte dose de somnifère alors il ne se réveillera pas avant demain dans la matinée.

« - Hn. »

Rassuré une bonne fois pour toute, il reporta son attention sur le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il était heureux, et c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et il savait également que ce ne serait pas le seul tant que sa famille sera auprès de lui.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été drogué. Mais pourquoi ? Il referma doucement les yeux et tenta de se souvenir des derniers évènements puis les rouvrit brusquement. Le bébé ! Il posa sa main sur son ventre redevenu à nouveau plat. Il paniqua. Ou était son bébé ?

« - Duo ? »

A l'appelle de son nom, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Heero assis sur le fauteuil près du lit. L'américain le regarda, complètement perdu et le japonais lui fit un sourire radieux, et c'est à ce moment que Duo prit conscience du nourrisson que son amant tenait dans les bras. Heero se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tandis que Duo se mettait lentement en position assisse, essayant de ne pas rouvrir sa cicatrice.

« - Je te présente ta fille, Duo. Regarde comme elle est belle, comme sa maman. » Dit

doucement le japonais.

Le natté sourit, les larmes montant à ses yeux alors qu'il voyait le visage fin de sa fille, celle-ci étouffa un petit bâillement, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Duo.

« - Merci Duo. Merci pour ce cadeau. Je t'aime. »

« - Moi aussi. »

« - Tiens, prend-la. »

Duo prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour, Hélène. » Fit Duo.

Duo releva les yeux vers Heero et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Le japonais se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa affectueusement.

« - Sitôt réveillé qu'il lui saute déjà dessus ! Laisse-le respirer Yuy ! » Fit une voix que les deux amants connaissaient très bien.

« - Wuffy ! » S'exclama Duo en se détachant de son amant.

« - Alors Maxwell, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous le pondre ton bébé. »

« - Comme tu le vois, mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Dès que Heero à appeler Quatre, ce dernier à tenu absolument à venir vous voir, alors nous voilà. »

« - Quatre et Trowa sont là aussi ? »

« - Hai, ils sont arrivés hier soir, mais tu dormais encore. » Répondit Heero.

Puis les deux sujets de conversation rentrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. Après des retrouvailles émus entre les deux New-types et de gagatissage à propos d'Hélène, ils parlèrent tous les cinq réunis autour du bébé.

« - Alors comment te sens-tu Duo ? »

« - Très bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. » Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

« - Je suis heureux pour toi. Pour vous. »

« - Je suis heureux aussi, Quat-chan. » Fit Duo.

« - Au fait, Fleck a téléphoné ce matin, il a prélevé une petite quantité de sang au bébé, et il l'a analysé. Hélène n'est pas une New-type, elle est entièrement humaine. » Déclara Heero.

« - Tant mieux. » Fit le natté en reportant son attention sur sa fille qui commençait à somnoler dans ses bras tandis que lui-même se trouvait dans les bras de son aimé.

« - Mouais, mais en tout cas vous n'avez pas eu de chance. » Fit Wufei avec une petite grimace dépité.

« - Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda le natté étonné.

« - Ben vous avez eu une fille ! Avant même que vous vous en apercevrez, elle grandira et voudra se marier avec un motard entièrement tatoué ! » Répondit le Chinois.

« - Pas question ! Je tuerais tous les hommes qui s'approcheront un peu trop d'elle ! » S'exclama alors Heero avec sérieux.

Duo éclata de rire en pensant que Heero serait un papa gâteau avec leur fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une vie tranquille et sereine dans son enfance sur L-2, mais aujourd'hui il avait largement mérité sa part de bonheur entouré de celui qu'il aimait et de leur fille. Il serait toujours là pour elle.

Owari.

(1) Et pas le rose affreux qui orne les vêtements de Réléna.

**_Et voilà, cette fic est finie, je suis trop triste, alors pour remédier à ma peine (qui est très grande, lol) j'ai décidé de faire une suite, maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir si vous voulez que je la publieou pas, pour cela c'est simple, il suffit de cliquer sur lebouton GO en bas à gauche de l'écran. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cet fic et qui m'ont soutenu, que se soit moralement ou par review._**


End file.
